Attirances Nocturnes
by gengen07
Summary: Isabel et Michael ressentent certaines choses l'un envers l'autre. Ils sont amenés à se voir plus souvent, et approfondissent les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Mais il y a Alex et Maria… que ferontils? IsabelMichael
1. Jour 1: Comment ça a commencé

C'est ma première fic de Roswell, elle est très longue et ça se répète beaucoup. Mais j'ai essayé de la réduire le plus que j'ai pu. J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience. --------------------------------------------------   
Jeudi, Jour 1 – Comment ça a commencé 

Isabel était couchée et dormait. Elle rêvait qu'elle était seule dans le désert, portant la même robe que dans les rêves qu'elle faisait avec Michael il y a environ six mois. Elle était seule, elle montait sur les rochers. Lorsqu'elle atteint le sommet, Michael y était. Elle aimait Alex, mais elle était extrêmement attirée par Michael. Elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve depuis des mois. Elle alla rejoindre Michael. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la grotte où il y avait les incubateurs, à l'endroit où ils étaient nés. Il lui dit alors :

- Isabel, nous ne pouvons pas nier ce que nous sommes. Mon destin est de t'aimer et c'est ce que je fais. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que nous soyons fait l'un pour l'autre? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que nous passions le reste de notre vie ensemble, comme c'est écrit?

- Michael, j'aime Alex.

- Et j'aime Maria, mais l'amour que j'ai pour toi est beaucoup plus fort et intense.

Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte et allèrent vers la pointe du rocher. Ils regardèrent l'horizon, le désert qui s'étalait devant eux. Michael se tenait derrière elle et la tenait par la taille. Il ramena les cheveux d'Isabel vers l'arrière, dévoilant ainsi son cou, il y posa les lèvres et lui embrassa doucement le cou. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et il s'embrassèrent alors passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Elle se sentait si bien, elle ne voulait pas laisser Michael.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis sourit. La sensation qu'elle avait en se réveillant à la suite de ce rêve était toujours la même : elle se sentait heureuse et calme. Elle adorait faire ce rêve, mais en même temps, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui la dérangeait : Alex. En faisant ces rêves, elle avait l'impression de le tromper. Elle s'assit dans son lit, puis se remémora tout ce que ces rêves avaient causé il y a six mois. Elle avait cru être enceinte. Michael avait rompu avec Maria pour s'occuper d'elle et du bébé. Quand à Alex, il lui avait proposé son aide. Ils avaient ensuite appris qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Depuis ce jour, elle sentait que Maria lui en voulait. C'était compréhensible, Michael n'avait pas été très doux avec elle. Il lui avait sûrement sorti un phrase du genre : « Isabel et moi c'est écrit, c'est notre destin, donc reste en dehors de ça! » C'était du Michael tout craché. Mais on ne pouvait pas le changer, il était comme ça.

Elle réfléchissait encore lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans la maison. Elle mit la main sous son lit et chercha quelque chose. Elle en sortit une batte de baseball. Elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Un éclair vert traversa le ciel, dévoilant le visage de Michael, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle lâcha son bâton et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il ne venait jamais à sa fenêtre, habituellement, il allait frapper à la fenêtre de Max.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Que fais-tu avec un bâton de baseball?

Il pénétra dans la chambre de son amie.

- Je croyais que qu'un voleur essayait d'entrer dans la maison. Pourquoi es-tu venu à ma fenêtre? Habituellement, tu vas voir Max lorsque tu fais des insomnies.

- Ouais... Mais ce soir, j'avais envie de te voir.

- Tu as fait ce rêve aussi?

Il ascquiessa et s'approcha tranquillement d'elle. Isabel s'assit sur le lit. Michael s'assit près d'elle.

- Quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que toi, lui avoua-t-il.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

Il approcha tranquillement sa figure de celle de son amie et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra ses lèvres. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle sentit une forte chaleur la traverser. Elle était folle de lui. Habituellement, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais ce soir, elle ne pouvait lui résister, elle ne pouvait lui dire non. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Puis Michael s'arrêta. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné n'était qu'une puissante impulsion, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Isabel le laisserait continuer. Michael ne pensait plus qu'à elle, mais quelque chose lui disait que tout ça n'était pas normal.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça, mais tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça.

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé le premier, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

- Ce n'était qu'une forte impulsion, mais je sens qu'on ne devrait pas continuer.

- Personne ne le saura.

Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle s'étendit sur le lit. Michael suivit son amie. Mais après quelques secondes, il se ravisa.

- Non, Isabel, c'est mal ce qu'on fait.

- Ce n'est pas mal.

- Oui. Si nous étions seuls, je veux dire si je n'étais pas avec Maria et toi avec Alex, peut-être que ça se passerait autrement.

- Alex! Je l'oubliais.

Elle se sentait coupable.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous si ouvert à cette idée dans les rêves, mais pas dans la réalité? Demanda Michael.

- Parce que personne ne peut savoir. Dans la réalité, on peut se faire surprendre à tout moment. On devrait dormir, tu ne crois pas?

- Ouais, peut-être... tu crois que je peux dormir ici.

- Pas de problème.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Isabel.

- Je vais dormir dans la chambre de ton frère.

- Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu resterais ici.

- Euh... Si tu veux.

Il retira son gilet, le roula en boule, se coucha par terre et plaça son gilet sous sa tête.

- Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, il y a de la place pour nous deux.

- Non, sur le plancher, ce sera parfait.

- Tu dormiras bien mieux sur le lit.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il se releva puis s'étendit sur le lit à côté d'Isabel, gardant une petite distance entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormirent.


	2. Jour 2: Qu'est ce qui nous arrive?

Vendredi, Jour 2 – Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? 

Max était de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait envie de passer la journée entière en compagnie de Liz. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où chaque matin l'attendait sa sœur pour prendre le petit déjeuner. À sa grande surprise, Isabel n'était pas encore debout. Il commença à préparer le déjeuner, mais le fait qu'Isabel ne soit pas debout l'inquiétait un peu. Il abandonna l'omelette qui était sur le feu puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Il frappa puis ouvrit la porte. Isabel était couchée... les bras autour de Michael. Max entra et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!!

Isabel et Michael se levèrent précipitamment.

- Tu entres sans frapper maintentant? Accusa Isabel.

- J'ai frappé! Si maman ou papa serait entré à ma place, vous auriez été dans de beaux draps.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, intervint Michael.

- Je pense que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

- Oui, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble... à discuter, répondit Isabel.

Isabel se rappelait la réaction de Max, lorsqu'elle croyait attendre un enfant de Michael. Il s'était fâché contre Michael, Isabel avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'ils avaient tout fait en rêve, mais Max ne voulait rien entendre. Il flipperait s'il savait qu'ils recommençaient à faire ces rêves. Elle préférait garder ça secret, elle espérait que Michael ne dirait rien.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous lever avant que maman se lève et ne vous trouve ensemble, dit Max en s'adressant à Michael et sa sœur.

Il ressortit de la chambre et retourna à son omelette, qui avait bien évidemment collé au fond de la poêle.

- On va en entendre parler, dit alors Isabel.

- Ouais... J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de Maria. Elle m'en voudrait encore plus.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Ouais, hier soir, je me suis endormi, puis c'est là que j'ai fait ce rêve. Elle était à la maison, puis à ce qu'il paraît je parlerais pendant mon sommeil... elle a entendu un bout de conversation te concernant. Elle est revenue sur l'histoire du bébé. Puis elle est partie en disant qu'elle me détestait. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne voulait pas répondre. C'est à ce moment, que je suis venu te rejoindre.

La bonne humeur de Max s'était dissimulée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre à crier contre Michael et le mettre à la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la solution. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ses parents soient au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils n'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup Michael.

Michael sortit de la chambre d'Isabel avec discrétion, en espérant ne pas tomber nez à nez avec monsieur ou madame Evans. Ils ne l'aimaient pas, ça se voyait, s'ils savaient qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec leur fille, Michael n'aurait plus le droit de remettre les pieds dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Max.

- Où est Isabel? Demanda Max.

- Elle s'habille, répondit Michael.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Quoi?

- D'aller voir Isabel en pleine nuit.

- Je n'étais plus capable de dormir.

- Et tu as été voir Isabel?

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Max, on a discuté une partie de la nuit.

- Et l'autre partie?

- Max, on a rien fait! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

Max s'abstint de répondre. Isabel venait d'entrer. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons puis s'assit sur la chaise à droite de Michael.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit une voix derrière eux.

- Bonjour maman, répondit Isabel, joyeusement.

- Bonjour madame Evans, dit Michael, voulant se montrer poli.

- Michael? Tu es de bonne heure...

- Euh... vous voulez que je parte, dit-il en se levant.

- Non, reste assis, nous allons déjeuner.

Max servit le déjeuner à tout le monde. Isabel et Michael n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche de tout le repas.

- Vous avez l'air épuisés tous les deux, dit madame Evans en regardant Isabel et Michael. On croirait que vous avez passé la nuit dehors.

- J'ai mal dormi maman.

- Une insomnie, répondit Michael.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois extra-terrestres étaient sur le chemin de l'école. Encore une fois, Michael et Isabel restaient silencieux. Max, lui, voulait des explications.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi? Ne me dites pas que vous en êtes revenus à cette histoire de destin ou que vous avez recommencés à faire ces... euh... rêves.

Isabel et Michael gardaient le silence.

- Vous avez pensé à Alex et Maria?

- Au parlant d'eux, il serait bien qu'il ne sache rien de tout cela, explique Michael. Maria n'aime pas trop ce qui concerne ma destinée.

- Donc vous avouez avoir fait quelque chose!

- Non... oui, notre destin est d'être ensemble, intervint Isabel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que chaque fois que Michael et moi sommes ensemble, nous revenons à cette histoire. Oui, nous en avons parlé, il y a longtemps, et on s'est entendus que c'est nous qui décidions de notre destin. Pas les autres, ni vous, ni eux, seulement nous. On a convenu que nous ne serions pas ensemble, personne ne semble comprendre.

Ils étaient arrivés au lycée. Isabel sortit de la Jeep en colère. Elle en avait assez qu'on les juge. Michael la suivait en courant pour la calmer.

- Isabel, arrête ça, je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est pareil pour moi.

- On peut mettre les choses au clair avec tout le monde. On a réglé ça depuis longtemps, mais on en entend encore parler. Pourquoi il n'y a personne qui reparle de la relation Max-Tess?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple

- C'est toujours compliqué.

- Je m'excuse, tout ça est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir hier soir, dit alors Michael plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

C'est alors que Max vint les rejoindre. Ils interrompirent donc leur discussion. Michael les quitta en saluant Isabel. Il voulait rejoindre Maria avant le début des cours. Il se dirigea vers son casier. Elle était là. En le voyant approcher, elle referma son casier puis partit. Michael se précipita vers elle.

- Maria! Attends!

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il la devança et l'arrêta.

- Maria, j'ai réfléchi une partie de la nuit, je ne veux pas te perdre. Il n'y a rien entre Isabel et moi.

Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui... il le savait. Elle ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement, mais quand il arrivait avec ce joli sourire, elle ne pouvait résister. Elle le regarda puis lui sourit. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais elle recula d'un pas. Michael lui prit alors la main.

- On se voit plus tard?

- D'accord à la pause.

Ils allèrent chacun à leur cours respectif puis à la pause, Michael se dirigea immédiatement au casier de Maria. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Maria s'excusa d'avoir sauté aux conclusions aussi rapidement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle l'embrassa. Et, pour la première fois, elle eut une vision. Elle était dans la chambre d'Isabel, Michael était étendu contre Isabel et l'embrassait passionnément. Maria regarda Michael, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes puis elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Il essaya de la rattraper mais lorsque la porte des toilettes des filles se referma devant lui, il n'osa pas y entrer. Il se dirigea vers son prochain cours en se traitant d'imbécile. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller en classe, mais c'était un cours avec Maria, peut-être réussirait-il à lui parler.

Maria ne se présenta pas au cours. Liz s'inquiéta. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Michael essaya de retrouver Maria. Elle était introuvable. Il n'alla pas aux cours suivants.

C'était l'heure du repas. Michael attendait la petite bande à leur table habituelle. Isabel fut la première à venir le rejoindre.

- Je t'ai vu parler avec Maria, alors tout est arrangé.

- Non.

- Quoi?

- Non. C'était OK. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'embrasse.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Une vision. Elle a bien choisi son moment pour en avoir.

- Quelles visions?

- Toi et moi cette nuit.

Max et Liz arrivèrent. Liz lui demanda s'il avait vu Maria.

- Oui, mais on a eu une petite chicane.

Max le regarda bizarrement, il espérait que ça n'ait pas rapport avec ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente. Kyle et Tess arrivèrent, main dans la main. Puis Alex se joignit au groupe et s'assit près d'Isabel.

- Maria m'a parlé d'un truc qui s'est passé entre Michael et elle hier soir. Est-ce qu'il se passe encore quelque chose entre Michael et toi? Demanda discrètement Alex à Isabel.

Elle lui fit signe que non.

- Tu pourrais parler à Maria pour moi? Je sais qu'elle t'écoutera. J'irais bien lui parler mais elle ne voudra pas me voir. Depuis l'affaire du bébé, je sens qu'elle est plus distante avec moi.

- Faut se mettre à sa place.

- Oui je sais... Je réagirais probablement comme elle.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant?

- Hier soir, Michael et moi on a refait un de ces rêves. Et Maria l'a su... C'est tout.

- Je lui parlerai.

Le soir venu, Michael était chez lui. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait évité Max toute la journée. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le boudait. Il se rendit donc chez Max. Aucune lumière, sauf à la fenêtre d'Isabel. Il se dirigea tout de même vers la fenêtre de Max, pas question qu'il se produise la même chose que la veille. Max entra dans sa chambre et vit Michael à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu viens voir Isabel?

- Non, je voulais simplement m'excuser de t'avoir évité toute la journée.

- C'est rien.

- Tu viens d'arriver?

- J'étais en train de parler avec Isabel. Elle vient de se coucher.

- OK

- Ça s'est arrangé avec Maria?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ce matin, elle m'en voulait parce qu'elle a su pour le rêve d'hier soir.

- Donc vous avez fait un rêve.

- Je croyais qu'Isabel te l'avait dit.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu n'as pas essayé de t'expliquer avec elle?

- Oui, mais les choses sont compliquées.

- Je peux dormir ici.

- Ne te gêne pas. Tu le fais souvent.

Max sortit un sac de couchage et le donna à Michael, qui s'y coucha immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Max dormait comme un loir. Michael ne s'endormait pas. Une heure plus tard, toujours pas sommeil. Il se leva et voulut aller prendre l'air. Il passa devant la cuisine, Isabel était assise sur un tabouret près du comptoir et buvait un verre d'eau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Tu ne réussis pas à dormir?

- Non... Que fais-tu ici?

- Je devais parler à Max. Tu viens, j'allais prendre l'air.

Isabel s'assit dans les marches du balcon. Michael regardait la rue et les alentours.

- Vos parents ne sont pas ici?

- Non, ils sont sortis pour le week-end. Pourquoi?

- Juste comme ça? Je ne voyais pas la voiture.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Maria?

- Non.

Michael s'assit près d'elle.

Max dormait. Son sommeil était perturbé par quelque chose. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il y a une semaine, Tess et lui avaient eu de puissantes impulsions, comme celle d'Isabel et Michael, la veille. Isabel lui en avait parlé, elle lui avait parlé du désir qu'elle avait d'embrasser Michael. Tess avait expliqué à Max ce que Nasedo lui avait dit à propos de ces impulsions. Il leur arrivait, à quelques temps d'intervalles, de ressentir quelque chose d'intense pour l'être leur étant destiné. C'est un truc qui venait de leur planète, les rêves revenaient pour leur montrer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Max et Tess devaient avoir un enfant, Isabel et Michael aussi, mais ils devaient le faire à la façon des humains, contrairement à ce que pensait Isabel. Max aussi faisait des rêves avec Tess. La semaine dernière, Tess et lui avaient succombé à leurs puissantes envies, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce soir à personne. Ni à Liz, ni à Kyle, ni à Isabel, ni à Michael.

Max regarda le sac de couchage vide de Michael. Il se leva puis alla à la chambre d'Isabel, elle n'y était pas non plus. Où étaient-ils? Personne à la cuisine, puis il entendit un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte. Isabel et Michael étaient là, en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

- Je vous dérange?

Isabel le regarda surprise puis se détacha de Michael.

- Max? ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne dors pas?

- Je me demandais où était Michael, je savais bien que je le trouverais avec toi. J'ai réfléchi, et je crois savoir ce qui vous arrive. Votre envie d'être avec l'autre... Tess m'a tout expliqué la semaine dernière.

Michael regarda Isabel et lui dit :

- Tu lui as parlé de tes pulsions?

- Oui...

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas lui en parler.

- Je ne voulais pas parlé des rêves.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas avoir de secrets tous les trois, les coupa Max.

- Tu peux parler de secrets, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ce que Tess t'a expliqué à propos des pulsions? Demanda Michael.

- Euh... Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, parce que...

- Tu nous caches quelque chose? Qui parlait qu'on ne devait pas avoir de secret?

- Michael a raison, Max, intervint Isabel.

- OK, je vous dis tout. Il y a une semaine, Tess et moi avons eu de fortes envies, un peu comme vous. Nous avions fait des rêves, comme les vôtres. Nasedo lui avait dit qu'il nous arriverait ceci à intervalles réguliers, jusqu'à ce que nous fassions ce qu'ils attendent de nous?

- Qui ça ils? Demanda Michael.

- Notre planète. Ils font revenir nos rêves pour nous montrer le chemin qu'il faut suivre et faire un enfant.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour continuer notre espèce, j'imagine. Le soir où ça a commencé, un éclair vert a traversé le ciel, puis j'ai eu envie de Tess. Comme vous ne m'avez pas parlé d'un éclair, j'imagine que ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose pour vous que pour nous.

Isabel regarda Michael. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait vu l'éclair la nuit précédente.

- J'ai vu un éclair hier soir, dit Michael.

- Je l'ai vu aussi, ajouta Isabel. Comment fait-on pour que tout ça cesse?

- J'en sais rien, nous nous sommes embrassés une nuit entière, le lendemain nous étions normaux.

- J'ai hâte que ça cesse, tu crois qu'on devrait s'embrasser toute la nuit? Demanda Isabel à Michael. Nous serons peut-être normal demain.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non?

- J'ai l'impression de trahir Alex.

- Tout sera terminé d'ici un ou deux jours.

Michael la prit dans ses bras. Isabel sentait la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Elle caressa son épaule, puis appuya sa tête dessus. Puis elle releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Plus elle l'embrassait, plus elle en voulait, plus elle l'embrassait avec passion. Max restait avec eux, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient, mais il voulait les surveiller. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrive la même chose que lui. S'ils couchaient ensemble, Isabel s'en voudrait, Michael aussi. La présence de Max dérangeait un peu Michael. Mais il était trop occupé avec Isabel pour se plaindre. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus ardemment. Max avait sommeil, il en avait assez de les surveiller, il devait trouver un moyen pour leur changer les idées.

- Comment allez-vous annoncer ça à Alex et Maria.

Il avait touché la corde sensible. Isabel lâcha Michael, puis s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Max, tu devras nous aider. Quand je suis avec Michael, je ne me contrôle plus.

Elle regarda Michael, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter au cou et s'aggripper à ses lèvres. Mais elle devait éviter de le faire... pour Alex.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent au salon, Michael à une extrémité du divan, Isabel à l'autre extrémité. Max alla préparé du café. Lorsqu'il revint avec le café, il retrouva la langue de sa sœur enlacée avec celle de son meilleur ami.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes!

Max décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Il enferma Michael dans sa chambre et Isabel dans la sienne, puis se coucha dans le salon.


	3. Jour 3: Et c'est pas fini

Samedi, Jour 3 – Et c'est pas fini 

Lorsque Max se réveilla, les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient leur apparition. Il se leva, déverrouilla la porte de la chambre d'Isabel puis alla aux toilettes, il retourna ensuite dans le salon et se recoucha. Isabel se leva après deux heures de sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, elle vit Max couché sur le canapé. Elle s'abstint de le réveiller, elle savait qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés tard et Max avait sûrement eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle fit réchauffer du café et se prit un bol de céréales, puis s'assit à la table pour manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Max se présentait le nez dans la porte de la cuisine.

- Salut, bien dormi? Demanda Isabel à son frère.

- Pas tellement. J'ai passé la nuit à me demander si vous n'alliez pas réussir à vous rejoindre tous les deux.

- Où est Michael?

- Dans ma chambre. Oh! Je devrais le laisser sortir.

Max se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

- Max? Ouvre-moi. Je suis calme à présent, lui dit Michael avec insistance à travers la porte.

Il lui ouvrit la porte puis Michael se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Max rejoignit Isabel à la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas préparé le déjeuner pour tout le monde?

- Je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à cuisiner, je me suis endormi, il y a environ deux heures, quand le soleil s'est pointé, lui répondit-elle en bayant. Michael est debout?

- Ouais, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas endormi plus tôt?

- La seule chose que j'avais en tête était d'aller rejoindre Michael. J'avais chaud, j'ai tourné en rond pendant un long moment et je me suis mise à lire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à retenir ce que je lisais. J'ai ensuite fait le ménage de ma chambre au complet, en passant par mon bureau, et ma commode.

- La prochaine fois que tu auras une insomnie, viens à la maison. Ça prendrait un bon coup de balai, dit Michael en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Toi? Tu as bien dormi? S'informa Max.

- Seulement quand il s'est mis à faire jour.

- C'est bizarre... vous vous êtes endormis en même temps, ou presque.

Michael enfila son gilet.

- Je vais au Crashdown, je veux voir Maria. vous voulez m'accompagner? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je vais rester ici. Je ne crois pas que me pointer au Crashdown avec toi arrangera les choses avec Maria, fit remarquer Isabel.

- Moi, j'y vais. Je dois voir Liz, répondit Max. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui? Habituellement, tu travailles le samedi matin, non?

- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai une journée de congé.

Max et Michael sortirent de la maison, pendant qu'Isabel rangeait sa vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, ainsi que les tasses de café de la veille. La Jeep s'arrêta devant le Crashdown Cafe. Michael y entra. Il vit Maria se précipiter vers l'arrière et la suivit.

- Maria, on peut parler?

- Parle tant que tu veux, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Il n'y a rien entre Isabel et moi, combien de fois, faudra-t-il que je te le répète?

- Pourquoi vous ai-je vu, vous embrassant à bouche que veux-tu, dans cette vision?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu mens.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre, Michael? Qui pourrait te comprendre mieux que moi? Ah! Bien sûr... Isabel, Max ou même Tess. Mais pas cette chère Maria. J'en ai assez des mensonges. Je veux la vérité.

- Tu es sûre que tu la veux?

- Oui.

- Bon, OK. Assieds-toi.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé.

- C'est vrai qu'il est écrit que je dois être avec Isabel... mais nous avons décidé il y a plusieurs mois que notre histoire, c'est nous qui l'écrivons. Mais... tu veux toujours savoir la vérité?

- Arrête de tourner autour de pot.

- Ne te choque pas. Dernièrement, Isabel et moi avons recommencé à faire des rêves, et à ressentir des choses l'un envers l'autre...

Maria retenait ses larmes.

- Des choses provenant de notre planète. Il semblerait que notre planète nous envoie des signes pour nous guider. Pour que nous fassions ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

- Qu'attendent-ils de vous?

- Que nous fassions un enfant.

- Pas encore cette histoire de bébé.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait coulaient maintenant sans arrêt.

- Ils nous font refaire ces rêves, pour que l'on se rapproche...

- Arrête, je ne veux pas savoir la suite.

- Nous n'avons rien fait.

- Tu l'as embrassée.

- Oui.

- Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas. J'ai vu comment tu la tenais, comment tu la regardais et comment tu l'embrassais.

- Je n'étais pas moi.

- Je dois retourner travailler.

Elle traversa la porte menant au restaurant et laissa Michael seul derrière. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Max, qui s'était assis à une table.

- Et? Demanda Max.

- Je lui ai tout expliqué.

- Tu lui as tout raconté? Et elle est d'accord?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Mais je ne veux plus lui cacher ce qui m'arrive.

Liz s'approcha de la table. Elle se pencha vers Max et l'embrassa.

- Salut vous deux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

- Rien, répondit Michael.

- Tu es sûr?

- Ouais... Ou peut-être juste un café.

- Et toi Max?

Max ouvrit le menu et commanda un Will Smith Burger avec un grand verre de jus de cerise. Liz s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Maria.

- Maria, apporte un café à...

Elle regarda Maria dans les yeux et vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.

- Pas maintenant.

- D'accord, quand tu voudras.

- Je t'expliquerai après le boulot.

- Tu es sûre que tu peux continuer à travailler aujourd'hui?

- Oui, ça me changera les idées. Si Michael pouvait partir.

- Ça a un rapport avec Michael donc.

- Ouais.

- D'accord. Apporte un café à... la table 17, s'il te plaît.

Maria prit un café et se dirigea vers la table 17. Arrivée à la table, elle leva la tête et aperçut Michael. Elle se retourna et regarda Liz.

- Tiens ton café.

- Merci. Ça va?

- Très bien. Salut Max.

Elle se dirigea vers Liz.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je viens de te dire que je voulais que Michael parte.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je croyais que ça faciliterait peut-être les choses.

- Ça n'a rien facilité, tu ne sais même pas ce qui nous arrive.

- Désolée. Mais si tu m'expliquais.

Maria avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Chez les Evans, Isabel prenait le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro d'Alex. Après plusieurs sonneries, un homme décrocha.

- Bonjour monsieur Whitman. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Alex?

- Il n'est pas à la maison, Isabel. Tu veux qu'il te rappelle?

- Vous savez où il est?

- Je crois qu'il devait aller au Crashdown. Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose au sujet de Maria.

- Merci monsieur Whitman.

Elle sortit de la maison et marcha jusqu'au Crashdown. Avant d'y entrer, elle regarda à l'intérieur. Michael et Max étaient assis à une table à l'arrière, Liz servait aux tables, Maria n'était pas là. Et pas une trace d'Alex. Elle entra et se dirigea vers Max et Michael.

- Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda discrètement Michael.

- Je cherche Alex, il devait venir ici. Vous l'avez vu?

- Est-ce que tu le vois quelque part? demanda Michael.

- Il n'est pas venu, répondit Max, ignorant Michael.

Max lui fit une petite place sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Isabel en s'asseyant.

- Michael a tout dit à Maria, lui répondit Max.

- Tout? Pourquoi?

- Elle voulait la vérité. Je lui ai dit.

- Et si elle parle à Alex de tout ça?

- C'est pas mon problème, lui répondit Michael.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas, pour ne pas empirer les choses, et tu débarques sans prévenir.

- Désolée. Je pars alors!

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Liz et lui demanda si elle avait vu Alex.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Son père m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- D'accord, merci.

Isabel sortit immédiatement du restaurant. Elle s'assit sur un banc tout près de là.

Max avait détesté la façon dont Michael avait parlé à sa sœur.

- Pourquoi tu as agi ainsi?

- Si Maria l'avait vu, ça aurait tout compliqué. C'est déjà assez difficile, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

Quand Michael devenait bête comme ça, valait mieux changer de sujet.

Isabel aperçut Alex se dirigeant vers elle.

- Salut!

- Salut! Tu as parlé à Maria.

- Non, j'avais l'intention de le faire maintenant.

- Je peux te dire un truc avant?

- Bien sûr.

- Je t'ai parlé du rêve. Mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu n'as pas couché avec Michael j'espère?

- Non! Pas du tout! Michael et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés. Je préférais te mettre au courant, avant que tu ne l'apprennes de quelqu'un d'autre. Maria le sait. Je m'en veux, Alex. Je m'excuse.

Alex parût choqué sur le coup.

- Tu m'en veux?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je m'excuse.

- Ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois?

- Euh... Deux fois. Mais je ne crois pas que Maria soit au courant pour la deuxième fois...

Alex gardait le silence.

- Je m'excuse, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère... je réfléchis.

- Tu réfléchis?

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Tu me dis que tu as embrassé Michael deux fois.

- Je comprends... je m'en veux tellement.

- C'est OK. C'est probablement une période de l'année bizarre pour vous. Je comprends ce truc de destin.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ça ne se produira plus.

- OK, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis contente que tu sois compréhensif. Mais je comprendrais que tu m'en veules.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais aller parler à Maria.

- D'accord. Je vais à la maison, tu veux aller te promener après?

- Ouais. J'irai te rejoindre.

Il lui prit la main, et la serra doucement, puis y déposa un baiser. Isabel sourit et partit. Il ouvrit la porte du restaurant, balaya la place du regard. Il ne vit pas Maria. Il se dirigea à la table où étaient assis Max et Michael.

- Salut. Vous auriez pas vu Maria?

Il évitait le regard de Michael. Savoir que lui et Isabel s'étaient embrassés, à deux reprises, alors que lui, cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Isabel n'était pas trop du genre à l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes, et lui, il n'osait pas s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

- Elle était là, il y a un moment, dit Max en pointant le comptoir.

- Euh... Merci.

Il se dirigea vers Liz.

- Salut Parker! Maria est là?

- Oui... elle est derrière, elle avait mal à la tête, elle est allée s'étendre un peu.

- Je peux aller la voir?

- Oui, vas-y.

Il poussa la porte vers l'arrière du resto. Maria était étendue sur le canapé devant lui.

- Salut, je te dérange?

- Non, je me repose.

Il s'assit près d'elle.

- Tu as pleuré, lui dit-il en lui apercevant les yeux.

- Non, lui répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa peine.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

- Alors explique-moi.

Elle se redressa.

- L'autre soir, j'étais chez Michael, on regardait la télé, puis il s'est endormi. Il s'est mis à parler pendant son sommeil. Il rêvait à Isabel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

- Quelque chose comme : « J'aime Maria mais pas autant que je ne t'aime toi »

- C'est choquant, mais c'était juste un rêve. Il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Je sais, et je peux à la limite le comprendre. Mais quand j'ai eu cette vision...

- Tu as eu une vision?

- Ouais... en embrassant Michael.

- C'est amusant, je n'ai jamais eu de visions en embrassant Isabel.

- C'était la première fois et j'aurais préféré ne pas la voir. J'ai vu Michael et Isabel en train de s'embrasser.

- Ok... Je sais qu'ils se sont embrassés une ou deux fois, mais...

- Et ça ne te dérange pas?

- Si, ça me fait quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute. Leur planète leur font parfois subir d'étranges choses. Je suis sûr qu'ils regrettent. Et je sais que Michael t'aime. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes!

- Ouais...

- Je crois que tu devrais y réfléchir, mais n'oublie pas que vous vous aimez tous les deux depuis un bon moment. Tu veux quand même pas sacrifier cet amour?

- Non, je ne veux.

- Je dois rejoindre Isabel, tu seras OK?

- Oui, je vais penser à tout ça... Merci Alex.

- Y'a pas d'quoi... les amis c'est là pour ça.

Il la serra dans ses bras et rejoignit les garçons à la table. Il les salua puis sortit du resto.

Isabel était étendue sur le canapé du salon. Elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers jours. Elle espérait qu'Alex ait réussi à expliquer la situation. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait mieux que Michael... même s'il en savait beaucoup moins que lui. Michael avait de la difficulté à se faire comprendre. Elle, elle le comprenait, mais c'était pas tout le monde qui avait cette chance. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte. Elle regarda par le judas. Un Alex tout souriant l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle le fit entrer sans hésiter.

- Tu lui as parlé?

- Oui.

- Et?

- Je crois que j'ai réussi à la convaincre que Michael l'aimait vraiment, que lui et toi, c'est compliqué, mais que vous ne nous trahiriez jamais. J'ai raison?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui donna un baiser.

Michael resta assis à la même table toute la journée. Il avait bu une dizaine de café. Il voulait voir Maria, même si elle ne voulait pas. Il restait là au cas où elle déciderait de lui parler. Il espérait pouvoir la raccompagné chez elle lorsqu'elle aurait fini le boulot. Max avait quitté le restaurant quand Liz avait terminé son chiffre.

Maria regarda la cafetière quelques instants. Puis après plusieurs hésitations, la prit et se dirigea vers Michael.

- Tu veux d'autre café? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, merci. Je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit si j'en bois un autre.

- Ok.

- Euh... tu vas mieux?

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu finis bientôt de travailler?

- Oui, dans quelques minutes.

- Tu voudrais... euh... si tu veux bien... tu veux que je te raccompagne lorsque tu auras terminé?

Elle le regarda et un petit sourire se pointa sur son visage. Michael ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis la veille.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle retourna au comptoir, puis alla servir d'autres clients. Il resta assis, seul à sa table, à la regarder. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, lui avoua-t-elle. Alex m'a fait comprendre que ni toi ni Isabel ne voulez nous faire du mal. Je t'aime et je crois que tu m'aimes bien aussi, et c'est ce qui compte avant tout, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, tout à fait.

Il se leva et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, juste à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je tiens trop à toi. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi.

Michael paya son addition et raccompagna Maria jusque chez elle. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, elle l'invita à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, main dans la main et discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Max et Liz se promenaient sur la route. Liz demanda à Max s'il savait ce qui c'était passé entre Michael et Maria.

- C'est assez compliqué, Michael et Isabel subissent d'étranges choses ces derniers temps. Maria a voulu savoir tout ce qui se passait entre eux, il le lui a dit. Je ne sais pas tout en détail... Maria pourrait t'expliquer mieux que moi. Elle ne t'a rien dit?

- Elle devait m'en parler après le travail, mais elle a dû faire des heures supplémentaires. Je vais aller la voir.

- Bonne idée, ça lui remontera probablement le moral de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Max déposa Liz chez elle puis se dirigea vers l'appartement de Michael. Il frappa à la porte. Michael lui ouvrit immédiatement.

- Salut, comment vas-tu? Demanda Max.

- Très bien, répondit Michael en souriant.

- Les choses ont l'air de s'être améliorées.

- Ouais, je reviens de chez Maria. On a discuté.

- D'accord, je passais seulement pour savoir comment ça allait. C'est Isabel qui fait à dîner ce soir, tu te joins à nous?

- Ouais, si tu insistes...

Isabel avait préparé une grosse salade avec du steak. Elle s'attendait à ce que Michael débarque, elle avait tout prévu.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps. Je viens de mettre le repas sur la table.

- Trois couverts, remarqua Max, tu savais que Michael viendrait?

- Une intuition, j'imagine.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, ils étaient tous les trois installés sur le parterre à discuter à regarder les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel. Soudainement, Isabel ressentit de puissantes envies comme la veille. Elle croyait que tout était fini, d'après ce que Max avait vécu, ça ne durait qu'un soir. Ils en étaient à leur troisième soirée dans cette situation. Elle regarda Michael, il semblait mal à l'aise. Elle le trouvait attirant. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, puis s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Ne me dites pas que ça vous reprend? Demanda Max. Ce n'est pas encore fini?

- C'est encore plus fort, fit remarquer Isabel, les yeux dans ceux de Michael.

Elle lui caressa la joue, puis approcha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

- Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen pour vous modérer, dit Max.

- Et le trouver au plus vite, ajouta Michael, entre deux baisers. Sinon...

- Sinon quoi Michael? Demanda Max.

- Sinon je vais craquer!

C'était de plus en plus intense. Isabel devenait de plus en plus excessive, elle avait encore plus de mal que Michael à se contrôler (et Michael était sur le point de craquer, donc vous pouvez imaginer comment était Isabel).

Max ne savait pas quoi faire, soit il les empêchait de se toucher et restait à les surveiller toute la nuit, soit il les laissait faire et devait les surveiller toute la nuit. Conclusion : une autre nuit sans fermer l'œil.

- Pourquoi on n'entrerait pas à l'intérieur? Il commence à faire froid, dit Max pour changer les idées de tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas froid du tout, répliqua Isabel, en continuant d'embrasser Michael.

Michael se dirigea vers la maison, Isabel accrochée à son cou, qui continuait à l'embrasser. Il entra à l'intérieur. Il la coucha sur le sofa, puis s'étendit près d'elle en l'enlaçant.

- Hey! Je suis là et je vous surveille.

- Oui, oui, on sait.

Il devenait de plus en plus pénible de les retenir. Les heures passèrent une par une, Michael et Isabel ne se lâchèrent pas une minute. Max s'assoupi sur le coin de la table de la cuisine, gardant un œil sur les deux tourtereaux.


	4. Jour 4: On doit rester éloignés

Dimanche, Jour 4 – On doit rester éloignés 

Au matin, Isabel et Michael se calmèrent. Max n'avait jamais eu autant hâte de voir le soleil se lever. Michael et Isabel s'endormirent enlacés sur le divan du salon. Ils dormirent une heure ou deux, puis se levèrent.

- Ça va durer combien de temps tout ça? Demanda Michael.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Isabel. Selon Max, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je crois que nous devrions éviter de se voir pour un certain temps.

- Peut-être...

Max rejoignit Liz, Michael se dirigea chez lui, où il était prévu que Maria aille le rejoindre, et Isabel partit voir Alex. Une journée comme toute les autres.

Le soir venu, Michael demanda à monsieur Parker, le propriétaire du Crashdown de le faire travailler de soir, jusqu'à la fermeture. Il pourrait ainsi ne pas penser à Isabel. Celle-ci était seule à la maison. Max n'était pas rentré. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses chaleurs arriver, elle se mit à ranger sa chambre, puis la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle était toujours seule. Max n'était toujours pas revenu, et Michael n'avait pas fait d'apparition surprise. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs longues minutes, puis s'assit pour lire un livre.

De son côté, Michael avait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer. Il oublia quelques repas sur le feu, manquant de justesse de faire brûler les cuisines. Lorsqu'il fit une pause, il fit un appel chez Max.

- Allo? répondit la voix d'Isabel au bout du fil.

- Salut... ton frère est là?

- Non...

- Où est-il?

- Je l'ignore. Il ne m'a pas dit où il est allé, ni quand il revenait.

- Il t'a laissée seule?

- Oui, mais je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux rester seule.

- Je sais... mais vu ton état... au fait, comment vas-tu?

- Plus ou moins bien. Je ne peux rester en place. Je dois te voir. Tu ne voudrais pas venir à la maison?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je travaille. Je croyais que travailler m'empêcherait de penser à toi, mais c'est tout à fait le contraire. Je ne pense qu'à toi, ce qui m'empêche de travailler. J'ai oublié au moins trois fois les anneaux de saturne dans l'huile, elles ont fini calcinés. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

- Tu viendras quand tu termineras?

- Non, je ne crois pas que je devrais.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je vais rappeler plus tard, ma pause est terminée. Au revoir.

- Je t'embrasse.

Michael écouta Isabel raccrocher, puis déposa le combiné. Il retourna aux cuisines.

Isabel reprit son livre, mais après cet appel, elle ne put se concentré. Elle relisait sans cesse la même phrase. Elle déposa son livre. Elle resta près du téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas rater le prochain appel de Michael. Une demi heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle s'y précipita.

- Ah Max! C'est seulement toi!

- Euh... oui... désolé de te décevoir.

- Je croyais que c'était Michael. Je dois aller le voir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Max s'interposa entre elle et la porte.

- Non pas question de le déranger pendant qu'il travaille. Vas prendre une douche froide, ça te calmera peut-être.

- Oui! Une douche froide.

Elle se précipita à la salle de bain. Elle resta dans la douche pendant une heure et demie. Ça la calma un moment. Mais elle ne tarda pas à redevenir aussi excitée qu'avant.

Michael avait terminé le boulot et était rentré chez lui. Il prit une douche puis, après de nombreuses hésitations, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Isabel. Lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, Isabel sauta dessus.

- Allo? Répondit-elle.

- Salut.

- J'espérais que ce soit toi. Je voulais entendre ta voix.

- Ton frère est rentré?

- Oui... est-ce que tu arrives?

- Non... je ne sais pas... Où était-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre?

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Tu veux que je vienne à ton appartement?

- Non, Isabel, tu dois rester chez toi. Si on réussit à passer toute une nuit sans se voir, on pourra se féliciter et les autres soirs, s'il y en a d'autres, seront peut-être moins difficiles.

- Je voudrais être avec toi.

C'est alors que Max entra dans la pièce.

- Donne-moi ce téléphone.

- Non!

- Donne-le-moi! Assieds-toi là et ne bouge pas, je t'ai à l'œil.

- Mais...

Il lui prit le combiné des mains.

- Salut Michael.

- Salut.

- Isabel te fait dire au revoir.

- Un au revoir forcé oui...

- Elle n'est plus capable de se contrôler.

- J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à me maîtriser.

- Tu dois résister. Je vais me coucher, tu veux parler à Isabel?

- Oui, passe-la moi.

Isabel reprit le combiné.

- Je dois te voir, Michael

- J'en ai envie aussi.

- Comment va-t-on faire? Depuis que ça a commencé, on a passé chaque nuit ensemble.

- C'était peut-être une erreur.

- Non... je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Pour le moment, rien. Quand j'ai téléphoné, je sortais d'une longue douche froide.

- Ça t'a calmé?

- Quelques minutes.

- Comme moi. Je croyais qu'enfin, je pourrais relaxer, mais ça a vite recommencé.

- Je me prépare à aller dormir.

- Tu ne veux plus parler avec moi.

- Oui... je veux te parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire demain?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit alors Michael.

- D'accord, moi aussi alors.

- Passe une bonne nuit, et fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'entendit soupirer puis raccrocha. Il s'installa dans son lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Isabel et n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une visite chez les Evans. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, tout était noir, même la chambre d'Isabel. Il frappa doucement à la porte, pour ne pas les réveiller. Si personne ne venait ouvrir, il allait repartir. Isabel vint ouvrir, Max arriva derrière elle. Lorsqu'Isabel aperçut Michael, elle lui sauta au cou et le couvrit de baisers. Il ferma la porte puis se dirigea en la transportant vers sa chambre. Max lui barra le chemin.

- Vous n'irez pas vous réfugiez dans la chambre, je vous ai à l'œil.

Pendant que Michael retournait au salon, Isabel dans les bras. Max se plaqua contre un mur et s'assit par terre. Il resta dans cette position toute la nuit, fermant les yeux de temps à autre.


	5. Jour 5: Le retour de papa et maman

Lundi, Jour 5 – Le retour de papa et maman 

Les parents de Max et Isabel rentrait aujourd'hui. Max croyait que ça règlerait le problème. Michael n'oserait jamais venir à la maison pour venir embrasser Isabel pendant toute une nuit si il savait que monsieur et madame Evans étaient là. Le soir venu, Isabel était encore pire que les autres soirs. Isabel supplia Max de la laisser aller rejoindre Michael. Après une heure ou deux, Max l'amena chez leur ami. Max n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque ses parents trouvent Isabel dans l'état où elle se trouvait, ou avec son meilleur ami.

Tous les soirs de la semaine se ressemblèrent, Max partait avec sa sœur vers l'appartement de Michael et revenait le lendemain matin.


	6. Jour 8: Nasedo nous explique

Jeudi, Jour 8 – Nasedo nous explique 

Une semaine après que tout ait commencé, Max, gardant toujours l'œil sur ces deux accolites, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à l'agent Fisher, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à la réceptionniste qui prit son appel.

- Un instant...

Max attendit quelques secondes, puis la voix de l'agent Fisher se fit entendre.

- Agent Fisher, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- C'est Max.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

- Il se passe des trucs étranges ici, Nasedo, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe exactement.

Nasedo avait pris la place de Pierce, l'agent Fisher, un chasseur d'extra-terrestre, après que Michael ait tué le vrai Pierce.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est Isabel et Michael, ils agissent bizarrement depuis maintenant cinq jours. Tess m'a dit que vous saviez ce qui se passe.

- C'est un signal de là-bas.

- Je sais mais comment faire cesser cela?

- Ça dure environ deux semaines, mais pour arrêter le tout, ils devront accomplir leur devoir : faire un enfant. C'est un événement qui vous arrivera deux fois par année, si vous n'accomplissez pas votre devoir.

- Donc ils devront subir ça durant deux semaines?

- Ou faire un enfant. Vous leur expliquerez, c'est eux qui prendront la décision. Mais il paraîtrait qu'il est très difficile de pouvoir résister deux semaines entière.

- Vous savez pourquoi Isabel a plus de difficulté à se contrôler que Michae?

- Les femelles doivent satisfaire leur besoin plus rapidement que les mâles, si elles ne le font pas, elles deviennent chaque jour plus... euh... quel est le mot... possessive.

- Pourquoi lorsque le jour se lève, tout redevient normal?

- Ce sont les étoiles qui influencent tout ça.

- D'accord, merci de votre aide.

- Ce n'est rien, dorénavant, évitez de m'appeler, à moins d'une urgence.

Il raccrocha puis retourna monter la garde. Michael et Isabel étaient là où il les avait laissés. Max s'enfonça dans un fauteuil. Il allait leur parler de tout ça quand le soleil serait levé, ils seraient beaucoup plus attentifs.


	7. Jour 9: Encore une semaine

Vendredi, Jour 9 – Encore une semaine 

Après une nuit d'embrassage, Michael et Isabel étaient tous deux de très bonne humeur, ils se levèrent et déjeunèrent. Max décida qu'il était le moment de leur parler.

- J'ai parlé avec Nasedo hier soir.

- Comment ça? Demanda Michael.

- Je lui ai téléphoné.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je voulais savoir exactement ce qui se passait avec vous?

- Et puis?

- Il m'a tout expliqué.

- Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Comme nous le savions, c'est des signaux de notre planète...

- Dis-nous quelque chose que nous ne savont pas, le coupa Michael.

- J'y arrive... Il m'a dit que pour faire cesser ce qui vous arrive, vous devez accomplir votre devoir.

- Nous devons absolument le faire pour que ça arrête? Demanda Isabel.

- Non, ça arrêtera après deux semaines.

- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir passé une autre semaine dans cet état?

- Ouais...

- Comment se fait-il que ça ait cessé après une soirée pour toi et Tess? Demanda Michael.

Max ne répondit pas à la question, embarrassé.

- Ah! Je vois... dit Isabel.

- Tu nous dis de ne pas succomber, mais toi tu l'as fait, s'indigna Michael. Et tu nous l'as caché.

- J'ai juste voulu vous empêcher de commettre la même erreur que moi. J'ai évité de vous le dire pour ne pas que ça se sache. Si Liz apprend ça, c'est fini pour moi...

Ils cessèrent cette discussion. Isabel et Max rentrèrent chez eux. Madame Evans les attendait. Habituellement, ils revenaient à la maison avant que leur mère ne se lève, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient parlé de la discussion avec Nasedo de la veille.

- Où étiez-vous? Demanda madame Evans lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Nous avons étudié toute la nuit chez un ami, et nous nous sommes endormis sur nos bouquins, répondit Isabel avant que son frère n'ouvre la bouche. Nous venons seulement chercher notre travail pour l'école et nous repartons.

Elle savait que Max n'était pas très crédible, il avait de la difficulté à mentir à sa mère.

- Vous n'avez pas pensé avertir quand vous avez vu qu'il était tard?

- Désolée maman, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. Nous devons partir maintenant.

Elle ramassa ses affaires puis prit le bras de Max, l'entraînant vers la Jeep. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre le petit discours que sa mère leur avait préparé. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais avec ce qu'elle subissait dernièrement, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec elle.

Ils se rendirent à l'école. Michael alla rejoindre Maria et resta avec elle jusqu'au début des cours. Max et Isabel discutèrent quelques instants.

- Est-ce que Tess est enceinte? Demanda Isabel.

- Je ne sais pas. Je préférerais qu'on ne parle pas de ça s'il te plaît.

- Si elle l'est, comment tu vas annoncer ça à Liz?

- Je ne sais pas.

- À ta place, je lui en parlerais avant que Tess ne débarque et annonce à tout le monde qu'elle attend un enfant de toi.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à parler de cette histoire à Liz. De plus, nous ignorons si Tess est vraiment enceinte.

- Tu as vraiment succombé à tes envies après une seule soirée?

- Je ne suis pas aussi tolérant que toi... et Michael.

- C'est parce que nous avons eu de l'aide de quelqu'un.

- Je n'ai rien à voir à tout ça.

- Si. Tu crois vraiment que Michael et moi n'aurions rien fait si tu n'avais pas été là? Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais résister.

Max resta silencieux, puis voyant Liz arriver, il demanda à Isabel d'arrêter de parler de ça. Liz l'embrassa puis Isabel partit. Elle avait envie de voir Alex avant d'aller en cours. Elle le trouva à son casier.

- Salut!

- Salut, comment vas-tu? Demanda Alex.

- Je vais très bien, lui dit-elle en bayant.

- Tu sembles fatiguée.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, en plus du sommeil accumulé de cette semaine, je suis extrêmement épuisée.

- Du sommeil accumulé?

- Euh... j'ai dormi environ deux heures chaque nuit depuis une semaine.

- Deux heures par nuit? Mais tu vas te rendre malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes beaucoup plus résistant à la maladie que la plupart des humains.

- Tu devrais quand même te reposer un peu.

- J'aimerais bien...

Elle aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir une nuit entière... La cloche du début des cours retentit.

- Bye! On se revoit après les cours.

Elle l'embrassa puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Isabel avait, pour la première fois cette semaine, un cours avec Maria. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Salut, tu vas bien?

- Oui, ça va... et toi?

- Très bien.

Elles gardèrent le silence pendant quelques temps.

- Tu sais, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais je crois t'avoir blessée. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elles se sourirent, puis le cours commença. Lorsqu'il se termina, elles allèrent rejoindre le groupe à leur table. Michael accueilli Maria avec un beau sourire et plusieurs baisers.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Demanda Maria à son copain.

- Euh... disons que pour encore une semaine, je préférerais qu'on ne se voit pas pendant la soirée.

- Pourquoi?

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

- Tu sais ce dont je t'ai parlé, les signaux provenant de notre planète. Et bien, chaque soir, ça recommence.

- Je comprends... dit elle en essayant de cacher son désappointement.

- Je m'excuse. Oublie ça, si tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir, c'est oui. N'importe quoi pour toi. Si tu es prête à me voir dans cet état, je suis prêt à te le montrer.

- Non, je ne crois pas que je sois prête à connaître ce côté de toi, le Michael fou d'Isabel. Je sais que si nous passons la soirée ensemble, tu penseras à elle.

- Dans une semaine tout sera fini. Mon esprit ne sera plus embrouillé par personne et je ne penserai qu'à toi.

Il la prit par la taille puis la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres. Lorsque le soir tomba, Michael téléphona à Maria pour lui prouver qu'il pensait toujours à elle.

- Salut ma belle.

- Michael? Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien. J'avais envie de te parler. Que fais-tu?

- Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Liz chez elle.

- Ah, je dérange?

- Non, j'irai la voir plus tard. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de te parler.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime?

- Parce que ma voiture est facile à « emprunter »?

- Non, dit-il en riant. Tu es drôle, belle, intelligente, et tu es la seule à pouvoir lire en moi.

- Lire en toi? Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu devines tout avant même que je te le dise... je ne peux pas te mentir, tu sais que je mens.

- C'est parce que tu mens mal.

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Michael avait envie d'aller rejoindre Isabel. Mais il ne voulait pas couper la conversation avec Maria. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle allait rejoindre Liz. Ils raccrochèrent, puis Michael composa le numéro d'Isabel.

- Allo? Répondit la voix au bout du fil.

- Bonjour madame Evans. Je pourrais parler à Max s'il vous plaît?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tard?

- Euh... quel heure est-il?

- Presque minuit.

- Ah désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. J'avais besoin de parler à Max.

- Un instant.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si tard, il n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Après un moment, Max répondit la voix enrouée.

- Allo?

- Salut Max, je peux parler à Isabel.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé directement Isabel?

- Habituellement quand j'appelle ce n'est pas pour parler à Isabel, alors je n'ai pas voulu éveiller de soupçons.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Est-ce qu'elle dort?

- Je ne crois pas, je l'ai entendu se lever pour prendre une douche au moins trois fois, et elle vient de passer l'aspirateur pour la deuxième fois dans sa chambre.

- Elle ne réussit pas à dormir?

- Non, quand elle a essayé de t'appeler plus tôt pour aller te rejoindre. La ligne était engagée. Tu veux toujours lui parler?

- Euh... non... euh... je ne sais pas... finalement oui...

- Tu n'es pas sur?

- En fait, non, je ne suis pas sur. J'avais juste envie de la voir.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne te rejoindre?

- Non, ce serait mieux que vous restiez chez vous. Max, aide-nous!

- Je n'ai plus envie de me battre à chaque fois que vous voulez vour voir. Je te l'amène.

- Merci mec!

Ils raccrochèrent puis Max se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur.

- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour?

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux plus dormir.

- Je ne peux pas sortir dans cet état.

- Là où nous irons, ça ne te dérangera pas très longtemps.

- Où allons-nous?

- Chez Michael.

- Merci Max, lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Comment savais-tu que je voulais le voir?

Il ne répondit pas, c'était une question stupide qui ne méritait pas de réponse. Elle sortit de la chambre, puis écrivit un mot pour ses parents :

Maman, Michael avait besoin de nous. Désolés d'être partis sans avertir mais c'est notre ami, on ne peut pas le laisser dans le besoin. Nous reviendrons dans la journée, demain. Nous t'aimons. Isabel et Max.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda Max.

- J'écris un message pour maman, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore droit à un petit discours... Surtout qu'on passera la nuit là-bas.

Ils sortirent puis se dirigèrent chez Michael. Michael faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il espérait que ça cesserait bientôt, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister. Il avait essayé, mais l'envie de la voir l'avait emporté.

Maria passait la nuit chez Liz. Liz l'avait invitée à dormir pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer un peu ce qui se passait, et pour qu'elles puissent se raconter les derniers cancans.

- Alors tu m'expliques? J'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Je suis venue te voir pour savoir l'autre soir, mais tu n'étais pas là.

- Max ne t'a rien dit?

- Il m'a expliqué rapidement et sans trop de détails.

- Comme le destin de Michael est de vivre avec Isabel, leur planète leur envoie des signaux pour qu'ils fassent un enfant. Ils refont les rêves et tout, et ils ressentent des choses l'un envers l'autre. Ça a commencé la semaine passée et ça devrait se terminé la semaine prochaine.

Une larme furtive glissa sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que depuis une semaine, il ne pense qu'à Isabel.

- Vous vous êtes parlé?

- Oui, tout est arrangé. Mais il reste encore une semaine avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

- Tu sais si c'est arrivé à Max et Tess?

- Non je ne sais pas.

Elles discutèrent toute la nuit.

Max et Isabel frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement. En ouvrant la porte, Michael prit Isabel par la taille et l'attira à l'intérieur. Il est évident que c'était de plus en plus fort entre eux. Max les laissa s'éloigner puis entra. Il pouvait les entendre s'embrasser dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se prépara un café, puis alla les rejoindre. Il s'intalla dans un fauteuil et lu un peu. Il avait hâte de pouvoir dormir des nuits entières sans avoir à garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Il se demandait comment il allait annoncé à Liz qu'il avait couché avec Tess. Comment allait-elle réagir? Comme Maria? Comme Alex? Tess avait-elle dit à Kyle ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Était-elle vraiment enceinte? Comment allait-il supporter d'être père à son âge? Et que la mère de son enfant ne soit pas Liz, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Comment lui annoncer? Des milliers de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit durant toute la nuit.


	8. Jour 10: Tess est elle enceinte?

Samedi, Jour 10 – Tess est-elle enceinte? 

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, tout était normal pour Michael et Isabel. Max se posait toujours des questions. Il avait l'intention de discuter avec Tess... Et ensuite avec Liz, il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire, mais il devait le faire. Michael avait l'intention d'inviter Maria à faire du camping avec lui pendant tout le week-end. Il en avait marre de subir l'influence de sa planète. Il voulait passer du temps avec Maria, que ça plaise à sa planète ou non.

Max téléphona à Tess.

- Bonjour Tess, dit-il.

- Salut Max.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

- Je sors avec Kyle cet après-midi.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler avant?

- Euh... Bien sûr, pourquoi?

- On se rejoint au parc près de l'avenue principale, je te dirai tout sur place.

Une fois que Max eut quitté l'appartement, Michael fit part de ses intentions à Isabel.

- Je voudrais partir en camping ce week-end, tu crois que Maria voudra m'accompagner?

- Euh... sûrement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce que t'arrive chaque soir?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier?

- Comment vas-tu faire pour ne pas montrer à Maria comment tu te comportes dans cette situation?

- Je ne me cacherai pas. Maria sait ce qui se passe, je n'aurai qu'à l'embrasser quand je penserai à toi.

- Moi, je vais être seule pendant toute la fin de semaine.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

- Isabel, tu sais que je t'adore, mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Maria, je l'ai un peu négligé depuis une semaine.

- Je comprends.

- En plus, Max sera avec toi.

- Max n'aime pas trop veiller sur moi. J'imagine que si tu n'es pas dans les environs, il ne s'en fera pas pour moi et restera avec Liz.

- Ne dis pas ça. Il aime être avec toi.

- Peut-être mais, je le comprends de vouloir prendre congé de moi de temps en temps. Et je te comprends aussi.

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps avec moi...

- Et ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas être avec toi.

Ils discutèrent pendant environ une heure. Michael persuada Isabel qu'elle ne faisait pas fuir les gens de son entourage. Il aurait aimé passer la soirée avec elle, mais il savait qu'il serait préférable que ça ne dure pas...

Max attendait Tess dans le parc où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle arriva avec quinze minutes de retard.

- Désolée du retard. Kyle m'a appelé et ça a été un peu plus long que prévu...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne ferai pas tout un plat pour quinze minutes.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi?

Max ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui arrivait à Isabel et Michael, moins il y aurait de gens au courant, mieux ce serait pour eux.

- Tu sais, la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. J'ai appris que les pulsions durent habituellement deux semaines... à moins que tu ne sois tombé enceinte. Je me demandais si...

- Je crois que oui...

- Oui?

- Oui, je crois que je suis enceinte.

Max se mit la figure entre ses mains.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas être père tout de suite. Et si ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais aimé que la mère soit Liz, pas toi.

- Max, c'est notre destin. On ne peut le changer. C'est avec moi que tu dois passer le reste de ta vie, je sais qu'il te faudra un peu plus de temps pour l'admettre, mais c'est comme ça que nous sommes sensé vivre, et tu le sais.

- Non, ma vie, je la passerai avec Liz. C'est d'elle que je suis amoureux depuis que je suis au lycée, pas de toi.

- Mais tu es attiré par moi, je le sens.

- Non! Par Liz! Pas pas toi!

- Il va falloir que tu avoues que ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'autre soir était plus que du hasard.

- Tess, ce n'était pas nous d'accord. Nous ne contrôlions plus nos corps. Je le sais. Je...

Il allait parler d'Isabel et Michael mais se tut.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies appris que ça durait habituellement deux semaines?

- Je me suis informé.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que...

- C'est ce qui arrive à Isabel et Michael en ce moment?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas compliquer la situation.

- Je savais qu'ils avaient une attitude étrange ces jours-ci. Tu dois leur dire que c'est leur devoir. Ils doivent le faire.

- Tu ne sais rien d'eux, comment peux-tu prendre une telle décision pour eux?

- Je ne décide rien, c'est ce qui est prévu. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu étais attiré par moi l'autre nuit. Et je suis attirée par toi aussi.

- Non, je te le répète, nous ne nous contrôlions plus! C'est eux qui nous contrôlaient, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en pointant le ciel. Et tu es avec Kyle.

- Je suis avec Kyle parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu m'aimes. Sinon, je serais avec toi.

- Tu n'aimes pas Kyle?

- Il est un bon remplaçant... mais je ne passerais pas le reste de ma vie avec lui.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sans-cœur?

- Je ne suis pas sans-cœur Max, je suis réaliste. C'est la vie. Nous devons être ensemble, c'est écrit.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que c'est nous qui décidons de notre destin?

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que nous ne pouvons échapper à notre destin?

- Si on peut. C'est avec Liz que je veux vivre, c'est avec elle que je vivrai.

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'être ce que tu es?

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'être humaine?

- Je ne suis pas humaine, toi non plus.

- J'en ai marre, je pars.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

- Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

- Max!

Il quitta le parc, laissant Tess seule. Elle criait son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas, il devait voir Liz. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état, il était trop en colère contre Tess. Il alla rejoindre Michael à son appartement. Il espérait qu'Isabel soit encore là. Il frappa à la porte. Ça prit plusieurs minutes à Michael avant de venir ouvrir, Max comprit qu'Isabel était encore là. Michael essayait toujours de consoler Isabel. Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Max.

- Elle croit que nous ne voulons plus d'elle.

- Pourquoi croit-elle ça?

- J'ai prévu partir en camping avec Maria ce week-end et elle a peur d'être seule.

Isabel était assise à la table et pleurnichait. Max s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne pleure pas, tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Michael non plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il passera un week-end ailleurs qu'il nous quittera pour toujours. Il a souvent passé le week-end ailleurs, et tu n'en as pas fait de cas.

- Il a raison. Nous te laisserions pas.

Michael et Max serrèrent tous deux Isabel dans leurs bras. Les deux garçons l'étreignirent pendant une longue minute, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis demanda à Max :

- Tu as parlé à Tess?

- Ouais...

- Et ?

- Elle croit être enceinte...

- Que vas-tu faire?

- C'est ce que je me demande.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit?

- Elle m'a dit que je devais vous convaincre de le faire, parce que c'est notre destin. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser faire une pareille erreur. Nous décidons de notre destin. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle reste accroché à l'idée qu'on doit être ensemble.

- Elle n'est pas avec Kyle? Demanda Michael.

- Elle dit qu'elle sort avec lui en attendant que je me rende compte que c'est elle que j'aime... Elle va attendre longtemps.

- Elle ne l'aime pas? S'indigna Isabel.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répond quand je lui ai posé cette question? Il fait un bon remplaçant, mais elle ne passera pas sa vie auprès de lui.

- Pauvre Kyle.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est si...

- Réaliste? Le coupa Michael.

- Non, elle n'est pas réaliste, tu sais que nous décidons de ce que nous faisons de notre vie.

- Insensible alors?

- Ouais... ce serait plus le terme approprié.

- Ou alien,rajouta Isabel.

- Pourquoi alien? Demanda Michael.

- De nous quatre, c'est elle la moins humaine. Elle n'a aucun sentiment. Elle veut trop être extra-terrestre et faire tout ce qu'ils décident.

- Ah... OK.

Avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Tess, Max reprochait à Michael de trop vouloir être un alien. Michael lui reprochait de trop vouloir être humain. Maintenant, Michael avait changé, probablement grâce à Maria. Il avait développé son côté humain auprès d'elle.

- Tu vas dire à Liz que Tess est enceinte? Demanda Michael.

- Je devrais, mais je ne sais pas comment.

- À ta place, je lui dirais avant qu'elle ne le sache, dit Isabel.

- Ouais, je crois que ce serait mieux qu'elle ne l'apprennent pas par quelqu'un d'autre, rajouta Michael.

- Je comptais aller lui parler aujourd'hui, répondit Max. Mais, je dois trouver comment lui dire.

- Tu peux lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment toi, suggéra Isabel.

- Ouais, elle doit savoir ce qui nous arrive, Maria lui en a sûrement parlé. Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer que c'était la même chose pour toi, rajouta Michael.

Isabel et Michael donnèrent différentes suggestions à Max. Max décida qu'il était temps d'aller tout dire à Liz.

- Ne dites à personne que Tess est enceinte, même pas à Alex ou Maria, ordonna Max.

Max partit. Michael le rattrapa après avoir dit à Isabel que sa maison était aussi la sienne, qu'elle pouvait y rester tant qu'elle voudrait. Il voulait aller voir Maria. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, Maria et Liz travaillaient et le restaurant était plein. Michael se dirigea vers Maria.

- Salut, je peux te parler un instant? J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Salut. Euh... attends une minute, c'est bondé en ce moment, et j'ai promis à monsieur Parker que j'allais travailler pour lui jusqu'à ce soir et toute la fin de semaine. Mais si tu veux me parler plus longtemps tu peux attendre un peu que tout se calme.

Elle l'embrassa puis repartit servir des clients à la hâte. Michael s'assit au comptoir, attendant que Maria ait le temps de lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Max était allé rejoindre Liz.

- Liz, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, mais un peu débordée. Il y a beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. Toi tu vas bien?

- Ouais... Il faudrait que je te parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu as un peu de temps? Je voudrais te parler en privé.

- Euh... en fait, je dois travailler, mais dès que j'ai une minute, je suis à toi, OK?

Il rejoignit Michael au comptoir.

- Tu lui as parlé? Demanda Michael.

- Non, elle est débordé.

- Ouais, il y a beaucoup de monde. Maria non plus n'a pas eu le temps de parler. Tu sais quoi lui dire?

- Pas exactement.

- Dis-lui comme ça sort, c'est plus simple.

- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas la blesser.

- Vas-y lentement c'est tout. Tu veux que je dise à Maria de lui dire.

- Non, je préfère lui dire moi-même. Mais merci quand même.

Isabel était seule à l'appartement de Michael. Elle n'avait pas le goût de retourner chez elle. Elle savait que ses parents, en particulier sa mère, lui feraient un long discours sur le fait qu'elle et son frère aient quitté la maison pendant la nuit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant les gars. Elle entreprit donc de faire un peu de ménage. Michael n'était pas vraiment un type qui faisait beaucoup de ménage chez lui, on le voyait en entrant. Il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, quelques assiettes sales dans le salon et dans la chambre. Isabel ne pouvait même pas dire si le linge était propre ou sale, mais connaissant Michael, elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas le lavage très souvent, seulement lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien du tout à porter. Elle ramassa quelques vêtements, et partit une brassée de lavage. Pendant que le linge se lavait, elle ramassa la vaisselle sale qui traînait un peu partout dans l'appartement, elle fit une autre brassée lorsque la première fut terminée. Elle passa ensuite l'aspirateur. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'appartement ne ressemblait plus au logement dans lequel elle était entré la nuit précédente. Après avoir tout fait, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, quitte à affronter ses parents. Elle entra, il n'y avait personne. Sur la table, elle trouva un mot.

Bonjour les enfants, votre père et moi sommes partis à Boston pour le week-end, ils ont besoin de votre père pour un procès et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. Appelez-moi dès que vous rentrez, le numéro est près du téléphone. Je vous aime. Maman.

Isabel allait bel et bien être seule pendant toute la fin de semaine. Elle appela Alex. Après quelques secondes, monsieur Whitman répondit.

- Bonjour monsieur Whitman.

- Ah! Bonjour Isabel.

- Je peux parler à Alex?

- Oui, un instant.

Silence

- Allo? Répondit Alex.

- Salut!

- Isabel, comment vas-tu?

- Assez bien, et toi?

- Moi aussi.

- Que fais-tu de bon aujourd'hui?

- Pas grand chose, pour le moment, mais ce soir, je passe la soirée avec Liz et Maria.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- Chaque année depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous organisons une petite soirée comme celle de ce soir, nous louons des films, nous parlons de tout et de rien, comme un party pyjama pour vous, les filles, mais cette fois, il y a un garçon... moi.

- Ça a l'air amusant.

- Toi, que fais-tu ce soir?

- Rien.

- OK... tu n'as rien de prévu?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Tu veux faire quelque chose cet après-midi?

- Bien sûr, je ne refuserais jamais un moment passé avec toi.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu?

- Oui, je veux bien. Tu veux que j'aille te rejoindre chez toi?

- Oui, je t'attends.

- J'arrive.

Isabel raccrocha, elle avait l'air triste. Elle croyait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas participer à la petite soirée que Liz organisait. Elle était sûre que Liz et Maria avaient invités Max et Michael... Alex ne l'avait pas invité. Mais elle ne voulait pas laissé paraître sa déception devant Alex.

Pendant ce temps, au Crashdown, Max et Michael attendaient que leurs compagnes aient un peu de repos. Mais les pauvres n'avaient pas un moment de répit, des clients entraient et sortaient à tout moment. Michael était heureux de ne pas travailler ce jour-là. Il avait de la difficulté à fournir quand il y avait autant de clients. Il aimait bien travailler au Crashdown Cafe, il travaillait seulement quelques soirs par semaine, quelques fins de semaine de temps en temps, et gagnait suffisament d'argent pour payer son logement, se faire une petite épicerie et il lui restait encore quelques dollars. De plus, il pouvait travailler avec Maria.

Alex sonna à la porte des Evans.

- Salut, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es prêtes?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Il marchèrent un bon moment en discutant.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi dernièrement, dit Isabel.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

- Je veux que tu saches que même si je n'ai pas été très disponible, je t'aime toujours et je veux passer du temps avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa puis ils reprirent leur chemin, main dans la main.

Liz eut enfin un petit moment pour parler avec Max.

- Bon, voilà, je suis libre, tu voulais me parler?

- Oui... On pourrait aller derrière, c'est plutôt personnel...

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- À bien y penser, je crois que je devrais attendre que tu aies fini de travailler.

- C'est toi qui sait.

Elle se mit à l'embrasser.

- Ah non, dit-elle en regardant encore des clients entrer dans le restaurant. Je reviens.

- Tu finis à quelle heure?

- Dans environ deux heures.

- Alors je reviendrai dans deux heures, d'accord?

- D'accord, je t'attendrai.

Liz passa à côté de Maria en lui disant qu'elle pouvait aller en pause, elle s'occuperait des clients. Maria se dirigea vers Michael. Il l'embrassa.

- Tu as fini? Demanda Michael.

- Je suis seulement en pause.

- Tu finis bientôt?

- Dans deux heures.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ce week-end.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais ce week-end, c'est impossible. C'est prévu depuis des semaines, Alex, Liz et moi passons la fin de semaine ensemble. Et puis je travaille.

- Pourquoi vous passez la fin de semaine ensemble?

- On fait ça chaque année, c'est devenu une genre de tradition.

- J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu allé en camping. Mais on se reprendra une autre fois.

- Je m'excuse.

- C'est pas grave, on pourra y aller une autre fin de semaine, il en reste encore plein d'autres, dit-il en riant.

- Tu es drôle, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa, puis Liz fit signe à Maria qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle retourne au boulot.

- Je dois retourner au travail, je m'excuse encore, je t'aime. Bonne fin de semaine.

- Bye, bonne fin de semaine à toi aussi.

Il se retourna et regarda Max.

- Je crois que je vais faire du camping seul.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit Max en riant.

- Ne ris pas, je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec Maria. Tu as parlé à Liz?

- Pas encore, je préfère lui parler lorsqu'elle aura terminé, qu'en penses-tu?

- Ouais, ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi. Je pars, tu viens?

- Ouais, je vais revenir dans deux heures.

Ils se levèrent et firent signe à leurs amies qu'ils partaient.

- Tu me déposes chez moi? Je vais aller préparer mes affaires, je vais quand même camper ce soir.

Max déposa Michael à son appartement et repartit. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Isabel n'y était pas. Il pensa alors qu'elle devait être encore chez Michael. Il trouva le mot de leur mère, puis lui téléphona. Après quelques sonneries, sa mère décrocha.

- Salut Max. Je m'attendais à recevoir votre coup de fil beaucoup plus tôt.

- Désolé, nous avons passé la journée dehors.

- C'est pas grave. Je voulais seulement savoir si vous alliez bien.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes rentrés tard?

- Je viens de rentrer, Isabel ne devrait pas tarder.

- Vous avez passé la nuit chez Michael?

- Ouais, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Désolé d'être parti sans prévenir hier.

- Je vous pardonne, mais j'aimerais que ça ne se produise pas trop souvent.

- Ça ne se produira plus. Vous revenez quand?

- Probablement lundi soir, ou peut-être mardi matin.

- D'accord.

- Et tâchez de ne pas mettre le bordel dans la maison.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, la maison sera impeccable quand tu rentreras.

- D'accord, je dois raccrocher, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me joindre à ce numéro, si je ne suis pas là, laissez un message.

- D'accord, Bye.

Michael entra dans son appartement. Il regarda tout autour de lui. S'était-il trompé de porte? Il n'y avait plus de vaisselle sale, ni de linge qui traînait. Il comptait bien remercier son amie d'une telle aide. Il commença à préparer ses affaires. Mais il ne trouvait plus ses vêtements, ni son équipement de camping. Il téléphona alors chez Isabel. C'est Max qui répondit.

- Salut, je peux parler à Isabel?

- Elle n'est pas là. Je croyais qu'elle était encore avec toi.

- Elle n'est plus ici. Tu crois qu'elle a son portable sur elle?

- Sûrement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressant?

- Elle a rangé l'appartement, et je ne retrouve plus rien. C'est très bien rangé, mais je ne sais plus où sont mes vêtements.

- Appelle-la, elle te le dira.

Michael composa le numéro du portable d'Isabel. Isabel venait de laisser Alex chez lui et revenait vers la maison.

- Salut!

- Salut Michael.

- Où es-tu?

- Je retourne chez moi.

- Tu pourrais passer à la maison? Ou tu es trop loin?

- J'arrive tout près.

- Je t'attends.

Isabel était à deux pas du logement de Michael. Elle arriva quelques minutes après avoir raccroché.

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé de me voir? Ne me dis pas que tes pulsions se font déjà sentir?

- Non... Je ne trouve pas mon linge, ni mon équipement de camping.

- J'ai rangé tes vêtements dans la commode.

- Ils sont propres?

- Évidemment, j'ai fait du lavage.

- Wow!

- Ton équipement de camping, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais pas comment tu pouvais te retrouver dans tout ce fouilli.

- J'étais habitué. Je peux t'emprunter ton portable pour la fin de semaine.

- Oui, tu peux le prendre, si tu me le ramènes en bon état et que tu ne dépasses pas mes minutes.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir, à moins d'une urgence... Ou pour t'appeler.

- Tu pars toujours en camping alors?

- Oui.

- Maria ne va pas à la soirée avec Alex et Liz.

- Si, elle y va. Je pars seul ce soir.

- Tu vas camper seul?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Je croyais que tu voulais camper seulement pour être avec Maria.

- C'était pour ça. Mais elle ne peut pas venir, alors...

- Alors, reste avec moi.

Les pulsions d'Isabel avaient réapparues soudainement. Plus les jours passaient, plus elles apparaissaient tôt.

- Il reste à peine une semaine, on peut profiter du temps passé ensemble, non?

- Isabel, moins on sera ensemble, plus se sera facile.

- Pour moi, c'est le contraire.

- C'est difficile, mais ça se placera après quelques soirs.

Elle l'embrassa. Il ne voulait pas, mais il ne put résister à l'embrasser à son tour. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait rappelé combien il aimait être près d'elle. Mais Michael pouvait encore se contrôler. Il l'embrassa puis la repoussa.

- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est dur, mais... viens je te ramène chez toi.

Elle se laissa raccompagner. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'établissement, il commençait à faire noir et froid. Isabel se serra contre Michael. Il la serra contre lui pour la protéger du froid jusque chez elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Isabel, Michael, ne voyant pas la voiture de monsieur Evans, demanda à Isabel :

- Tes parents sont sortis?

- Oui, mon père avait une affaire à Boston, ma mère l'a accompagné.

- Max reste avec toi ce soir?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

- OK, j'espère qu'il ne te laissera pas seule.

- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, sans entrer. Michael pouvait sentir le cœur d'Isabel battre à tout rompre. Il approcha son visage du sien, effleura ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Puis, regrettant ce qu'il venait de faire, il recula. Max ouvrit la porte.

- Tu savais qu'on était là? Demanda Michael.

- Non, j'allais rejoindre Liz. Où étais-tu? Demanda-t-il à Isabel.

- Je me promenais avec Alex quand Michael m'a appelé.

- Je t'ai dérangé? Demanda Michael.

- Non, il venait de rentrer chez lui.

- Et toi, tu pars en camping ce soir? Demanda Max en regardant Michael.

- Ouais... toi que fais-tu?

- Rien, Liz est prise toute la fin de semaine.

- Ah oui, cette sorte de party pyjama.

- Vous n'y êtes pas invités? Demanda Isabel.

- Non pourquoi? Répondit Michael.

- Je croyais que vous y alliez tous les deux et que j'étais la seule à ne pas être invitée.

- Je dois aller voir Liz, dit alors Max.

- Tu peux me ramener chez moi? Demanda Michael.

- Embarque.

Ils allaient partir quand Isabel prit Michael dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Je vais m'ennuyer. Reviens vite. Je t'aime.

- Je reviens demain soir, tu vas voir, tout se passera bien. Quand on aura passé au moins une soirée séparé, le reste de la semaine se passera très bien.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis le laissa sortir. Avant de sortir, Max se retourna vers Isabel puis dit à Michael :

- Attends-moi une minute dans la Jeep.

Il regarda Isabel puis lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ça ne va pas?

- Je vais bien, je vais seulement m'ennuyer.

- Il ne part qu'une soirée. Et puis, je te tiendrai compagnie.

- Je sais mais...

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- Et Alex?

- Lui aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Il y a une partie de moi qui ne veut pas se séparer de Michael.

- Tu devras bien te convaincre un jour que Michael et toi, ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Pourquoi pas?

- On en discutera à mon retour.

Il courut vers la Jeep où l'attendait Michael puit partit.

- Tu aimes Isabel?

- Euh... j'en sais rien. Peut-être bien...

- Et Maria?

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est pas la même chose.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. J'adore être avec Maria, mais avec Isabel, je me sens si bien.

- Je vous trouve tellement bizarre. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime?

- Isabel? Oui, je sais. Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Max déposa Michael devant son appartement puis repartit vers la maison de Liz. Lorsqu'il fut devant le restaurant, il arrêta la Jeep, puis attendit un peu. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer. Après quelques minutes, il poussa la porte du resto. Liz était assise au comptoir avec Maria. Elles semblaient avoir terminé de travailler. Il se dirigea vers Liz, puis en l'embrassant, lui dit :

- Je peux te parler en privé?

- Oui, viens, on va aller derrière.

Lorsqu'ils furent derrière, Liz lui demanda :

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Ouais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- OK, vas-y.

- Je t'avertis tout de suite, tu vas probablement m'en vouloir, mais je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes de quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max? Tu commences à me faire peur. Tu ne veux pas rompre avec moi toujours?

- Non, je ne veux pas rompre. Je t'aime, tu es la seule que j'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Euh... d'accord, je me lance. Tess... euh... est enceinte... de moi.

- Quoi!!!?

- Je t'explique, je t'explique, ne panique pas.

- Ne panique pas? Max, tu me dis que tu as couché avec Tess! Comment tu veux que je réagisse?

- Je peux t'expliquer avant que tu ne te mettes à me crier par la tête, s'il te plaît? Tu sais ce qui arrive à Michael et Isabel, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais...

- Tess et moi avons eu la même chose, il y a environ 2 semaines et demie. Mais je n'ai pas pu, contrairement à Isabel ou Michael, me contrôler et nous avons succomber. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre me contrôlait, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne croyais pas que Tess puisse être enceinte, jusqu'à ce que je m'informe sur ce qui arrive à Isabel et Michael. J'ai alors demandé à Tess, elle m'a avoué qu'elle croyait l'être. Je m'en veux tellement pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime Liz, je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Si tu serais morte ce jour-là, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

Liz ne répondit pas. Elle était sous le choc. Elle se mit à pleurer. Max voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par le bouche à oreilles. Ou que ce soit Tess qui te fasse cette annonce.

- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je vais attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu me pardonnes.

Il ressortit et la laissa seule. Maira le vit sortir, il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Max, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Maria.

- J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, elle ne veut plus me voir. Je m'excuse.

Maria se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant.

- Dis-lui que je l'aime, s'il te plaît, lui dit Max avant de sortir.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait, mais je lui dirai.

Michael était toujours chez lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé son équipement de camping, mais il avait renoncé à partir. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y aller. Il n'avertirait pas Isabel. Il prépara à manger, puis s'installa devant la télé. Comme il s'asseyait, on sonna à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Max, il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

- Elle n'a pas bien pris, j'imagine.

- Elle n'a rien dit... elle a seulement pleuré.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Ouais... tu n'étais pas sensé aller camper?

- Je pars après avoir mangé. Toi, tu retournes voir Isabel?

- Oui, j'y retourne.

- Passez une bonne fin de semaine.

- Je vais essayer. Passe une bonne fin de semaine aussi.

Michael avait préféré ne pas dire à Max qu'il n'allait plus en camping.

Pendant ce temps, Maria était allé rejoindre Liz, qui pleurait à l'arrière.

- Tu as envie de parler?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- OK... Tu vas vouloir me dire ce qui se passe? Plus tard, je veux dire.

- Tess est enceinte...

- De Max?

- Oui, de Max...

- Ils ont...

- Oui...

- Comment ça?

- Max m'a dit qu'il leur était arrivé la même chose qui se passe entre Michael et Isabel, mais lui, il n'a pas su résister et ils ont couché ensemble.

- Tu sais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'est comme s'il était contrôlé par quelque'un d'autre, en tout cas, c'est ce que Michael m'a dit.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

- Tu le crois?

- J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas trop envie de penser à ça.

- Tu veux qu'on remette notre fin de semaine à la semaine prochaine?

- Non, ça me fera du bien de rester avec toi et Alex.

- Alex devrait bientôt arrivé avec les films.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais pardonner à Max. D'accord, il n'a pas voulu me mentir, mais il m'a quand même trompé, il a couché avec Tess. Il n'était pas lui, mais il l'a fait quand même.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu crois que Michael va résister à son attirance pour Isabel?

- Ça semble bien parti. Max a tenu une seule soirée. C'est vrai que Tess...

- C'est une vrai pétasse... Désolée, je l'aime pas cette fille. C'est depuis qu'elle est arrivé que tout est compliqué.

- Je ne l'aime pas non plus... je ne sais pas ce que Kyle lui trouve.

- Es-tu jalouse?

- Jalouse que Kyle sorte avec elle? Non, Kyle et moi c'est fini, nous sommes maintenant de bons amis.

Isabel était chez elle, et attendait que Max revienne. Elle s'était étendue sur son lit et regardait une photo d'Alex. Puis elle glissa sa main dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en sortit une photo de Michael. Elle passait de la photo d'Alex à celle de Michael et vice-versa. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais ne pouvait en choisir un. Pour le moment, son cœur penchait vers Michael, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Alex pour Michael et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser d'aimer Michael. Elle avait envie d'aller rejoindre Michael, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son portable. Elle l'entendit sonner derrière elle. Michael avait oublié de prendre le portable. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps, sans lui, sa soirée allait être très longue. Elle alla préparer à dîner, Max allait sûrement revenir bientôt.

Max était sur le chemin du retour, il revenait tranquillement et tristement vers la maison. Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'entra pas tout de suite. Il était toujours assis dans sa voiture, pensif. Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler et Isabel, elle, aurait sûrement très envie de le faire, vu son état. Pauvre Isabel. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait résister à de pareilles envies, lui n'avait pas réussi. Elle avait résister plus d'une semaine.

Michael mangeait en regardant la télévision. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur la télévision. Il pensait à Isabel. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, il resta devant la télé. Il voulait voir la fin de son programme.

Isabel croyait avoir vu la Jeep enfiler dans l'entrée il y a déjà quelques minutes, c'était peut-être juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle avait terminé le repas, elle attendait Max pour manger. Elle venait de terminer la lessive. Elle se mit à plier le linge. Elle alla rangé les vêtements pliés de ses parents dans leur chambre. Elle entra dans cette chambre où elle n'entrait que très rarement, déposa les vêtements sur le lit. Elle allait ressortir lorsqu'un carnet ouvert attira son attention sur la table de nuit.

Aujourd'hui, Philipp doit partir pour Boston, il a une grosse affaire qui l'attend là-bas. Habituellement, je ne pars pas avec lui, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. Les enfants sortent souvent tard le soir, et souvent, ils ne reviennent que le lendemain matin. Je me fais du souci pour eux. Je crois que Michael a une trop grande influence sur eux. Il n'a pas d'obligation, donc il fait ce qu'il veut, et je crois qu'il entraîne souvent Max et même Isabel avec lui. Je trouve que depuis quelques temps, Isabel passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. J'avoue que Michael est parfois un garçon très gentil, mais je n'apprécierais pas qu'Isabel sorte avec ce garçon. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, surtout le soir. Je me demande si elle couche avec lui. Si elle tombait enceinte, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Ëtre mère à son âge... c'est une dure responsabilité que d'élever des enfants. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter, ou du moins, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Elle est si jeune. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'enfants, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes tournés vers l'adoption. Nous avons eu deux enfants magnifiques. Je leur souhaite la même chose, fonder une famille, mais pas si jeune. Si elle devait être enceinte de ce Michael, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait l'assumer, il ne prendrait sûrement pas soin du petit... ni d'elle. Et qu'advient-il de ce jeune Alex? Elle n'en parle presque plus. L'a-t-elle laissé tomber pour Michael? J'espère que non, Alex était un jeune homme respectueux, je l'aimais bien. De toute façon, si elle tombe enceinte, j'espère qu'elle aura le bon sens de me le dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais si elle n'a pas encore ses dix-huit ans, je n'accepterais pas qu'elle garde l'enfant. Si elle prend la décision de le garder, elle devra en prendre soin seule, ne pas compter sur nous. Je crois que ce serait un peu la même chose pour Max. Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions? Pourquoi m'inquiéter sur la grossesse? Peut-être parce que je sais qu'ils vont me demander conseil si ça leur arrive, et je ne saurai peut-être pas quoi répondre, je n'ai pas pu vivre cet événement. J'espère tout de même qu'ils me demanderont conseil. Enfin... je vais pouvoir me reposer durant le week-end. Je n'ai qu'à les appeler assez souvent, je vais essayé de ne pas trop m'inquiéter. Ils sont grands, ce ne sont plus des enfants. J'aimerais tout de même qu'ils dorment à la maison durant notre absence. Je suis peut-être un peu trop mère-poule. Mais je m'inquiète pour mes enfants. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un mère est sensé faire? Je dois maintenant préparer mes bagages pour Boston, nous partons dans moins d'une heure, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je n'ai toujours rien de prêt.

C'était le journal de sa mère. Isabel parcourut quelques pages.

_J'ai consulté pour mes problèmes d'insomnie, et je me suis rendue compte que c'est le stress. Ma psychologue m'a suggérer d'écrire sur toutes mes craintes._

Sa mère inscrivait ses inquiétudes à propos des enfants, du boulot, et tout ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était à propos d'Isabel et Max. Elle se posait un bon nombre de question. Isabel n'avait jamais remarqué combien sa mère pouvait être inquiète par leur faute. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leurs petites excapades nocturnes chez Michael éveillerait chez leur mère de si grosses inquiétudes, à propos de grossesse, des enfants, de leurs copains. Isabel savait que sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup Michael. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de lire, elle n'allait certainement pas dire à sa mère qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits depuis une semaine avec lui. Ce qui l'avait le plus attristé dans sa lecture c'était que si elle tombait enceinte, ses parents ne seraient pas là pour elle. Elle devrait probablement partir de la maison et prendre soin d'elle-même et de son bébé. Elle replaça le carnet sur le bureau de sa mère puis ressortit de la chambre. Max était dans la cuisine. Il s'était décidé à entrer. Il vit immédiatement qu'Isabel n'allait pas bien. Elle semblait très triste.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu fais cet air alors?

- Quel air?

- On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ah.

- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas? Qu'as-tu apprs?

- Que si je tombe enceinte et que je veux garder le bébé, je ne pourrai plus vivre avec vous. Maman et papa me mettront à la porte, ou du moins ils ne m'aideront pas, je devrai me débrouiller seule.

- Quoi?

- Je suis tombé par hasard sur le journal de maman.

- Elle écrit un journal?

- Oui, elle y inscrit toutes ses inquiétudes, ses peines. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup à propos de nous. Surtout depuis quelques jours. Elle trouve que je passe trop de temps avec Michael, et ça l'inquiète.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquièterais, tu ne tomberas pas enceinte... ou du moins pas tout de suite. À moins que tu aies couché avec Michael et que tu ne me l'aies pas dit.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Michael.

Isabel fut mal à l'aise tout au long du souper. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce journal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même, le risque était faible, mais il se pouvait que Michael et elle succombent à leurs envies. Max ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Il avait un peu plus peur de la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il va être père. À moins qu'il ne lui dise pas...

Alex était arrivé chez Liz. Il avait passé par le vidéo club.

- Regardez ce que j'ai pris. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Demanda Alex.

- Bon, voyons ça. Scream 2? On l'a déjà vu des milliers de fois, dit Maria.

- Les classiques, on peut se les repasser plusieurs fois... mais j'avais prévu le coup. J'ai pris deux autres films.

- Coup de foudre à Notting Hill... ça peut aller.

- Et le dernier? C'est quoi? Demanda Liz.

- E.T.? Demanda Maria en regardant la cassette.

- Mais quoi? J'ai cru que vous auriez aimé... mais j'ai autre chose.

Il sortit un autre sac rempli de cassette vidéo.

- Vous avez l'embarras du choix.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose? Demanda Liz en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Quant à lui, Michael décida d'aller prendre un douche froide pour se calmer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Isabel.

Après le repas, Max voulait faire quelque chose pour se distraire.

- Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- Pas tellement... je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir. Mais si tu veux y aller, ne te prive pas pour moi.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de danger, Michael n'est pas là, il est en camping.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Max, je suis capable de rester seule, je ne suis pas une gamine.

- D'accord, mais s'il y a quelque chose, tu m'appelles immédiatement. N'aie pas peur de me déranger, même si c'est juste pour parler, OK?

- Oui, d'accord, amuse-toi bien. Et ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, ça va aller.

Isabel resta seule après le départ de Max. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle n'aimait pas que son frère se prive de s'amuser. Elle aurait aimé aller voir un film avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à rester assise pendant près de deux heures dans une salle de cinéma. Isabel fit la vaisselle seule, elle n'avait pas voulu de l'aide de Max. Elle voulait pouvoir s'occuper pendant son absence. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle passa l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces de la maison, puis s'assit devant la télé quand tout fut propre. Ça ne faisait pas quinze minutes qu'elle était assise, qu'elle se leva et sortit de la maison. Elle marcha dans la rue pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Michael. Elle décida d'y entrer, juste pour respirer son odeur. Il était parti en camping donc, pas de danger. Elle entra. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'y avait personne. Michael avait laissé la télévision et quelques lumières allumées. Il était si distrait parfois. En réalité, Michael n'avait pas quitté l'appartement, il était dans la salle de bain, toujours dans la douche. Isabel s'assit sur le divan puis regarda la télé. Le fait qu'elle soit chez Michael et qu'elle respirait son odeur la rendait moins stressée. Isabel n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal de sa mère, de plus, elle se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir lu ce que sa mère avait écrit, c'était tout de même personnel. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait faire Max si sa mère apprenait qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Michael entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'entoura la taille d'une serviette de bain et sortit de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans le salon, il vit Isabel assise sur le fauteuil. Isabel se retourna, et fut surprise de le voir. Elle oublia l'affaire du journal.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

- Je m'ennuyais trop. J'avais envie de me sentir entourée de tes effets personnels. Tu n'es pas parti en camping?

- J'ai décidé de ne pas y aller. Pourquoi t'ennuyais-tu? Où est Max?

- Il est allé au cinéma. J'avais juste envie de te voir, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec lui?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à regarder un film.

Elle le regarda.

- Tu n'as rien sous cette serviette? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire coquin et en glissant ses doigts le long de la serviette.

- Euh... laisse-moi aller m'habiller.

- Tu n'as pas à aller t'habiller pour moi.

- Isabel, non. Assis-toi devant la télé. Je reviens dans une minute.

Elle s'exécuta. Michael se dirigea à sa chambre et enfila un t-shirt et un jean. Il revint au salon puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Rien. Seulement que j'ai envie de toi.

- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas capable de passer de longs moments éloigné?

- J'en sais rien, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'éloigner un peu pour quelques temps?

- Pourquoi?

- Il nous reste moins d'une semaine, alors ce serait bien si... on ne se sentait pas obligé d'être collés l'un à l'autre.

- Il ne nous reste que six jours à pouvoir agir ainsi sans que personne ne nous en veuille, alors tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en profiter?

- Je n'avais pas vu ça de cette façon.

- Nous pouvons seulement rester enlacés devant la télé.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler.

- Ça me demande toute mon énergie, mais j'aime mieux passer du temps avec toi comme ça que de ne plus te voir du tout.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, l'embrassa, puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent pendant un bon moment serré l'un contre l'autre à regarder la télévision.

Alex avait bien vu que Liz n'allait pas bien. Il lui fit part de cette impression.

- Tu sembles étrange, tu vas bien?

- Oui... en fait... je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça?

- Disons que j'ai appris quelque chose que j'aurais aimé mieux ne pas savoir.

- Quoi?

- Il paraîtrait que Tess est enceinte de Max.

- Quoi? Tess? Je ne l'aime pas cette fille, dès le premier jour, je l'ai détesté.

- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

- Elle a peut-être tout inventé ça.

- Peut-être, mais je sais que Max et elle ont bel et bien couché ensemble.

- Ah oui? Comment ça?

- Ils ont eu de puissantes envies comme Isabel et Michael. Ils n'ont pas su résister.

- Je suis sûre que Max s'en veut. Il t'aime vraiment.

- Je sais. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait.

- On regarde les films, ça changera les idées à tout le monde.

- Bonne idée.

- Où est Maria?

- Elle avait mal au ventre, elle n'a pas digéré les nachos. Je crois qu'elle est monté à la salle de bain.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- MARIA? Cria-t-elle. Ça va?

- Oui, aurais-tu des aspirines quelque part?

- Derrière le miroir.

- Je les ai.

- Tu descends? On aimerait commencer les films.

- J'arrive.

Le film était terminé. Max téléphona à Isabel. Après plusieurs sonneries, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il appela sur son cellulaire.

- Allo?

- Isabel? Où es-tu?

- Euh... Je suis chez Michael.

- Pourquoi?

- Je m'ennuyais, je me suis donc rendue jusqu'ici en prenant une marche.

- Je m'inquiétais. J'ai appelé à la maison et tu n'y étais pas.

- J'étais juste ici.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher?

- Euh... non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci.

- Tu vas rester chez Michael?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Il n'est même pas là.

- Euh...

- OK. Je comprends. Il n'est pas parti?

- Je le croyais. Mais il était ici.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- On regarde la télévision.

- Vous regardez la télévision?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant là-dedans?

- Euh... rien, rien. Je peux passer faire un tour?

- Max demande s'il peut passer faire un tour, demanda Isabel à Michael.

- Pourquoi pas? lui répondit celui-ci.

- Tu peux venir, dit Isabel à son frère.

- J'arrive.

Isabel raccrocha puis se tourna vers Michael, puis l'embrassa. Ils se réinstallèrent confortablement, l'un contre l'autre, puis regardèrent le poste de télévision. Peu de temps après, Max frappa à la porte.

- Tu peux entrer, cria Michael pour que Max puisse l'entendre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de se déranger, il était si bien contre Isabel. Max entra et fut surpris de voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami installés sur le sofa, bel et bien en train de regarder la télé. Il ne croyait pas qu'ils seraient un jour capable de passer une soirée sans s'embrasser à toutes les petites minutes qui passaient. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux.

- Pourquoi n'est-tu pas parti en camping comme tu l'avais prévu? Tu semblais vraiment vouloir partir tout la fin de semaine.

- Sans Maria, ça ne semblait plus aussi... intéressant.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu restais? Demanda Isabel.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je me disais que plus on passait de temps éloigné, plus on serait capable de résister à nos envies.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

- Euh... je croyais que tu venais de dire que vous devriez passer du temps éloigné, dit Max, un peu mélangé.

- Ouais... mais Isabel m'a fait voir son point de vue sur la situation.

- Quel point de vue? Demanda Max en regardant sa sœur.

- Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine à pouvoir être ensemble sans éveiller de soupçons, autant en profiter.

- Euh... je ne comprends pas trop, dit alors Max. Vous dites que vous allez en profiter, mais vous vous embrassez moins que la semaine dernière.

- Je préfère être avec Michael et ne rien faire que de ne pas le voir. De plus, je me sens beaucoup moins fautive envers Alex et Maria.

- Je ne vous suis pas trop, mais tant que vous vous comprenez... ça va. Vous allez passé la nuit comme ça?

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda Michael.

- Vous ne croyez aps que vous devriez dormir pendant que vous pouvez vous contrôler?

- Moi, je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être auprès d'Isabel.

- Pareil pour moi, admit Isabel.

- Comme vous voulez. Je reste quand même ici.

- Pourquoi? Tu as si peur qu'on fasse quelque chose? Demanda Michael.

- Je ne veux pas que vous commetttiez la même erreur que moi, je vous l'ai dit cent fois. Tu sais ce qui se passerait, Isabel, si tu tombais enceinte. Tu sais comment maman réagirait.

- J'avais presque oublié.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Michael.

- Euh... J'ai su que si j'ai un enfant, mes parents ne m'aideront pas.

- C'est ça l'air bizarre que tu avais tout à l'heure. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, que ce soit mon bébé ou non. Je vais t'aider, je vais m'occuper de toi... et du bébé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle pouvait toujours faire confiance à Michael, contrairement à ce que sa mère pensait. Michael la serra contre lui puis l'embrassa avec fougue, et ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter.

Chez les Evans, la vingtième sonnerie du téléphone résonnait dans la maison vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Max retentit.

- Allo?

- J'ai appelé à la maison et il n'y a personne, je me suis inquiétée. Où êtes-vous? Demanda sa mère inquiète.

- Nous sommes chez Michael. On s'est organisé une soirée cinéma tous les trois.

- Isabel est là? Que fait-elle?

- Elle regarde la télévision.

- Quel est ce bruit? Demanda-t-elle en entendant Michael et Isabel s'embrasser.

- Euh... quel bruit?

- On dirait deux personnes qui s'embrassent.

- Euh... c'est le film à la télé.

- Je peux parler à Isabel.

- Une minute...

Il s'approcha du couple.

- Désolé de vous déranger. Isabel, maman veut te parler.

- Maman? Elle est ici?

- Non, au téléphone.

Elle prit le combiné.

- Salut maman! Comment vas-tu?

- Je m'inquiétais parce que personne ne répondait à la maison. Mais là ça va. Je me repose.

- Désolée. Nous sommes chez Michael.

- Oui, je sais. Que faites-vous?

- On regarde la télévision.

- Où est Michael?

- Assis sur le divan à côté de moi. Pourquoi?

- Qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux?

- Quoi?

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux?

- Non, Michael et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de dix ans. Nous sommes seulement de très bons amis.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Oui maman.

- D'accord. Faites attention à vous. Bonne fin de semaine.

Elle redonna le téléphone à Max.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Michael.

- Ma mère trouve qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble. Elle croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

- Quoi? Mais elle sait tout cette femme!?!

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne se passait rien. Il ne se passe rien... à part quelques baisers par-ci, par-là.

- En parlant de baisers, on en était où? Demanda Michael en s'approchant d'Isabel.

- Non Michael. On ne devrait pas continuer. Je me sens mal.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ils continuèrent à regarder le film qui passait à la télé. Ils ne s'embrassèrent plus de toute la soirée. Michael s'endormit, ainsi que Max. Isabel ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait à quoi rêvaient Max et Michael. Elle se concentra puis entra dans le subconscient de Max.

Max discutait avec Tess.

- Tu vas devoir laisser Liz pour pouvoir t'occuper de moi comme il se doit, disait Tess.

- Je ne laisserai pas Liz.

- Tu vas bien être obligé de lui dire ce que nous avons fait.

- Elle le sait déjà.

- Alors ce sera moins compliqué que je ne croyais.

- Comment ça?

- Elle ne doit pas l'avoir bien pris, et elle t'a laissé. Tu es maintenant tout à moi.

- Non! Nous n'avons pas rompu, et même si c'était le cas, je ne serai jamais à toi!

- Max, c'est notre destin. Elle ne veut rien dire pour toi. Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi.

- Non, je te l'ai dit à maintes reprises, nous décidons de nos vies.

- Ils nous ont envoyé ici pour continuer à vivre comme ils le voulaient. Nous devons leur obéir.

- Ils ne sont pas ici. Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de faire ce que nous voulons. Moi je veux vivre avec Liz, pas avec toi.

- Tu n'as aucun esprit de famille.

- Ma famille est ici sur Terre. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont ici. Mes parents, ma sœur, mes amis et Liz.

- Notre famille n'est pas sur Terre, elle nous attend là-bas.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

- Il n'y a pas que moi de têtu ici. Tu l'es aussi.

- Moi je suis humain. Pas toi.

- Je ne suis pas humaine, je le sais. Mais tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Isabel assistait à la scène. Elle détestait voir agir Tess ainsi.

- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à faire ce qu'ils veulent, lui demanda Isabel.

Tess se retourna vers Isabel.

- Toi aussi tu dois le faire, Isabel.

- Faire quoi?

- Agrandir notre famille, avoir un enfant... avec Michael. C'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

- Personne ne décidera de ce que Michael et moi allons faire. Si nous le faisons, c'est que nous l'aurons décidé. Pas parce que tu nous auras dit de le faire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Isabel, c'est eux.

Isabel se rendit compte qu'elle parlait pour rien. Tess ne saurait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Max dormait encore, il avait l'air perturbé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Tess venait le hanter de cette façon jusque dans ses rêves. Elle regarda alors Michael, elle se concentra sur lui et ferma les yeux.

Isabel vit Michael installé sur le divan avec Maria. Ils s'embrassaient. Puis, soudainement, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Maria, mais Isabel. Elle se voyait, embrassant Michael.

- Michael, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'aime.

- Et dis-moi que tu veux de moi.

- Oh! Oui, je te veux. Je n'ai jamais désiré personne d'autre que toi.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, dit alors Michael.

- Depuis combien de temps? Une semaine environ?

- Non, bien avant ça.

- Quoi?

- Bien avant que nous fassions ces rêves pour la première fois.

- Oh! Michael!

Isabel avait tout vu ça.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Michael la regarda, puis regarda la Isabel qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Isabel comprit alors qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lesyeux. Michael se réveillait en sursaut, au même moment. Elle le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que quelque chose t'a dérangé.

- Tu es entré dans mon rêve, l'accusa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée... est-ce que c'est vrai?

Il garda le silence.

- Tu fais souvent ce rêve? Demanda-t-elle, en voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- Très souvent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite?

- Euh... c'est gênant.

- Ok. Tu rêves que nous couchons ensemble très souvent... très souvent c'est quoi?

- Presque toutes les nuits. Ce n'est pas toujours dans ce contexte, mais...

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Isabel brisa ce silence.

- Tu crois que quand tout sera fini, ça redeviendra comme avant? Notre relation je veux dire.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Toute cette histoire nous a trop rapproché.

- Ça ne me déplaît pas. J'aime bien être avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais il n'y aura plus rien comme avant.

- Je sais.

- Je ne veux pas jouer dans le dos d'Alex... et Maria.

- Ils savent ce qui nous arrive.

- Ils ne savent pas tout. Ils ne savent pas tout ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre avant que tout ça n'arrive. Ils ne savent pas qu'avec toute cette histoire, les sentiments que nous éprouvions ont été approfondis.

- Tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi aussi?

- J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui nous unissait. J'ai toujours été attiré par toi. Quand nous avons appris notre destin, dans cette grotte. Ça m'a encore plus attiré vers toi. Mais je me le cachais... comme je te le cachais.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru.

- Tu crois que j'aurais imaginé ça venant de toi?

Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa (encore une fois). Ils s'aimaient depuis toujours mais il ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Pas tant qu'il y aurait Alex et Maria.

- Peut-être que Tess a raison, dit Michael. Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas échapper à notre destin.

- Peut-être... Mais il y a Alex, et je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur, je l'aime.

- Ok.

- Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui fit un dernier baiser puis s'appuya sur lui et s'endormit. Il s'assoupit peu de temps après. Ils firent tous deux le même rêve, celui du désert.


	9. Jour 11: C'est dur l'amour

Dimanche, Jour 11 – C'est dur l'amour 

Le lendemain matin, Max se leva le premier. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il discutait avec Tess. Elle restait toujours aussi obstinée. Il ne pourrait jamais la faire changer d'idée. La relation de Max et Tess ne serait jamais comme celle de Michael et Isabel. Max regarda Isabel et Michael, encore enlacés et endormis sur le fauteuil. S'ils s'aimaient vraiment, ils allaient devoir faire un choix : laisser tomber Alex et Maria ou mettre de côté leur amour mutuel. Ce choix allait être déchirant pour eux. Max prépara du café. Il n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas été très agités la nuit dernière, mais il préférait les laisser dormir. Pendant qu'il préparait le café, Isabel se réveilla. La cafetière et l'odeur du café l'avaient réveillée. Michael dormait encore. Elle prit une couverture et le couvrit.

- Il dort encore? Demanda Max.

- Oui. Tu as bien dormi?

- Tu dois le savoir. Je t'ai vu Isabel. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas visiter le subconscient des gens.

- Oui, je sais. Tu avais l'air perturbé. J'ai voulu savoir ce que tu avais.

- J'ai passé la nuit à parler à Tess. Pas vraiment avec elle mais... Elle est tellement agaçante.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas resté dans ton subconscient très longtemps, elle m'énervait trop.

- Tu t'es endormie tard?

- Oui, un peu.

- Pourquoi ça?

- À cause de toutes les questions que maman m'a posé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant? Si tu ne couches pas avec Michael, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Je sais... mais SI jamais on succombait.

- Il ne faut pas penser comme ça.

- Je ne devrais pas. Et en plus, elle n'aime pas Michael. Que vais-je faire moi. Je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, je l'aime.

- Et Alex?

- Tu m'as déjà posé les mêmes questions hier.

- Désolé.

Il se servit une tasse de café, puis en donna une à Isabel. Puis il mit du pain dans le grille-pain et alla chercher le journal derrière la porte. La porte se referma en coup de vent, Michael se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Isabel alla vers lui.

- Pauvre chéri, cette nuit, c'est moi qui t'aies réveillé, et maintenant, la porte. Ça va bien? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Ça va bien. Mais je fais tellement pitié, me faire réveiller en sursaut deux fois de suite, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je peux avoir un autre baiser.

- Grand fou.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu viens déjeuner avec moi maintenant que tu es réveillé?

- Je pourrais faire ça... mais je suis encore fatigué.

- Reste couché alors.

- Je rigole, je me lève.

- Tu es toujours aussi comique le matin?

- J'en sais rien. Habituellement, je suis seul.

Max avait tout vu.

- Désolé vieux. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Oublie ça. Il était temps que je me lève, je crois.

- On croirait que vous sortez ensemble, dit alors Max en regardant Isabel et Michael.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux sans répondre. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient agi sans retenue. Ils avaient agi ainsi, sans même savoir pourquoi, comme un réflexe.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, dit Isabel.

- En tout cas, si vous agissez comme ça devant Maria et Alex... vous devrez fournir de nombreuses explications.

- On a été stupides, affirma Isabel.

- On a pas été stupides, on ne s'est juste pas retenus, expliqué Michael. On s'est démontré notre amour, comme si c'était normal.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal Michael.

Max sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler seuls. Il les laissa donc discuter. Il sortit tranquillement.

- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Isabel alla s'asseoir au salon. Michael la suivit. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité du divan, et pleura. Il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui caressa la joue.

- Arrête de pleurer. On a rien fait de mal... On s'est seulement comporté plus familièrement que d'habitude. Si ça peut aider, je vais faire en sorte qu'on ne se voit plus durant la prochaine semaine.

- Comment vas-tu faire ça? Ça fait une semaine qu'on essaie de s'éviter, on n'y arrive même pas.

- Je n'irai plus chez toi, je n'appelerai plus chez toi.

- Plus rien ne sera comme avant, même si on voulait essayé.

- Ce sera juste temporaire. Quand nous aurons repris nos esprits, on pourra se revoir comme avant.

- Michael, j'avais toute ma tête ce matin.

- Les événements de cette semaine n'ont pas aidé, c'est tout. Dis-toi que je suis seulement comme un grand frère.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère, Michael. Je ne serai jamais plus capable de te considérer comme un frère. C'est comme ça que je t'ai vu pendant longtemps, mais plus maintenant.

- Je veux seulement te donner des conseils.

- Je vais partir tout de suite.

Elle lui donna un bec sur la joue puis partit.

- Isabel, ne t'en va pas comme ça.

- Je veux juste régler ça le plus vite possible. Je m'excuse que tout soit si compliqué.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. On est tombé amoureux tous les deux.

- Bye... Je t'aime...

Ils étaient sur le seuil de la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent un dernière fois, puis Isabel partit en courant. Michael la regarda partir comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Puis lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il murmura :

- Je t'aime tant.

Michael resta sur le seuil de la porte à regarder le vide. Après une ou deux minutes, il referma la porte et s'étendit sur le divan. « Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué? Ma vie n'est que complication. Tess a-t-elle raison? Doit-on suivre notre destin? Devrais-je laisser Maria? » Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir. Il resta silencieux. Max entra.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Isabel?

- Elle doit être retourné chez vous, j'imagine.

- Pourquoi est-elle parti?

- On a décidé que ça avait assez duré, on ne se reverra plus.

- Pourquoi ? À cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin?

- Ouais...

Isabel se dirigeait chez elle. Elle aurait aimé voir Alex, il réussirait à la consoler, sans même savoir ce qu'elle a. Mais il était chez Liz. Elle continua son chemin vers la maison. Lorsqu'elle tourna sur sa rue, la Jeep passa à côté d'elle en ralentissant.

- Tu montes?

- Non, je préfère marcher.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Non, ça ne va pas.

Elle monta à bord du véhicule.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui? Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'aime Alex. Michael ne veut rien dire pour moi...

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Max aussi le savait.

- Si je n'avais pas eu ces pulsions, la relation qu'il y avait entre nous ne se serait pas développée. On aurait continué à vivre comme avant. Mais il a fallu que... ah! Maudite planète!

Max conduisit jusqu'à leur demeure. Il arrêta la voiture dans l'allée, devant la maison. Isabel sortit et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit, puis pleura.

Maria devait travailler pendant une partie de l'après-midi. Liz avait terminé à midi. Elle et Alex était allés faire une petite épicerie. En une seule soirée, les trois amis avant engloutis toute leur réserve de nourriture jusqu'au dimanche soir. Ils devaient donc faire le plein. Après avoir dévaliser quelques épiceries, ils allèrent rejoindre Maria qui devait bientôt finir le boulot. Michael entra, peu de temps après eux dans le restaurant. Il se dirigea vers Maria.

- Tu sais si monsieur Parker est là aujourd'hui?

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu vas bien?

- Ouais. J'aurais à lui parler.

Il lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir à la recherche de monsieur Parker. Il alla à l'arrière du restaurant avec l'intention de trouver son employeur. Il le trouva là où il croyait qu'il serait : dans son bureau entouré de paperasse. Il frappa avant d'entrer.

- Bonjour monsieur Parker.

- Michael, vous pouvez m'appeler Jeff. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais travailler de soir cette semaine.

- Je crois pouvoir te faire travailler un ou deux soirs.

- J'aurais pensé à tous les soirs de la semaine.

- Ça tombe bien, Jose est malade, tu pourras le remplacer jusqu'à vendredi, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Merci monsieur Parker. Je commence ce soir?

- Oui, à six heures.

Michael alla rejoindre Maria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire?

- Je voulais juste lui demander pour travailler cette semaine.

Il l'embrassa, puis s'arrêta en voyant monsieur Parker entrer dans le restaurant.

Tess et Kyle était dans la demeure des Valenti. Jim, le père de Kyle, passait la journée avec Amy DeLuca, la mère de Maria. Kyle avait donc invité Tess à passer la journée avec lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Kyle. Ils étaient sous les couvertures. Tess se leva soudainement et enfila le t-shirt de Kyle.

- Kyle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Tu es certaine?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle.

- Tu n'es pas choqué?

- Pourquoi je le serais?

- Il serait normal que tu le sois.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je trouve que c'est bien, ça va peut-être solidifier notre relation.

Il l'embrassa. Après quelques secondes, il la regarda en lui disant :

- Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être père.

- Quoi? Comment ça tu vas être père?

- Tu viens de me dire que tu étais enceinte.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris.

- Quoi donc?

- Ce n'est pas toi le père.

- QUOI? C'est qui?

- Max.

- Tu as couché avec Max?

- Oui, il y a moins de deux semaines.

- Tu as couché avec Max! Je le crois pas. D'abord, il me vole Liz, ensuite toi. Il va me le payer.

- Kyle attends!

Il ne l'entendait plus. Il sortit de la chambre enragé, puis claqua la porte de la maison. Il entra dans sa voiture puis fonça chez les Evans. Il frappa à grand coups de poing. Max vint ouvrir. Isabel sortit de sa chambre, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Kyle? Pourquoi tu frappes si fort? Demanda Max.

- Toi! Tu m'as pris Liz et maintenant tu essaies de me prendre Tess!

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Tu as couché avec Tess.

- Euh... oui... mais je peux t'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication. Tu as couché avec elle, et c'est ce que je sais, c'est ce que je ne tolère pas!

Kyle prit Max par le collet, puis l'accota au mur devant lui.

- Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches, ou je dis à Liz que tu as couché avec Tess et que maintenant elle est enceinte.

- Elle le sait déjà.

- Elle sait que tu as couché avec elle?

- Ouais.

- Kyle? Écoute ce que Max va t'expliquer, il y a vraiment une explication. Je suis même témoin, il m'est arrivé la même chose, intervient Isabel, avant que Kyle ne frappe Max.

- Il a couché avec toi aussi? Mais pour qui tu te prends Evans? C'est ta sœur!

- Non, Kyle. Entre et assieds-toi, on va t'expliquer.

Isabel fit entrer Kyle et le fit asseoir au salon. Max commença ses explications.

- J'avoue avoir couché avec Tess. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu. Comme tu sais, Tess, Isabel, Michael et moi ne sommes pas d'ici.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Donc, il y a des choses qui nous arrivent parfois, qui ne viennent pas d'ici. Il y a quelques temps, nous avons appris que nous devions avoir un enfant. Notre planète nous fait ressentir des choses envers notre âme sœur, si on peut dire. Donc, nous avons eu tous les deux de puissantes envies. Nous nous sommes embrassés une nuit entière, puis nous avons fait l,amour. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était enceinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive la même chose à Isabel et Michael. Je me suis informé et j'ai su qu'elle l'était probablement. Je lui ai demandé et elle a confirmé mes doutes.

- Isabel, tu es enceinte?

- Non, Michael et moi n'avons rien fait.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être aussi imbécile, après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie le jour où on m'a tiré dessus. J'ai tiré mes conclusions trop rapidement.

- Tout est réglé c'est ce qui compte.

Kyle quitta la maison, de meilleure humeur qu'il n'y était entré. Isabel regarda Max.

- Je crois qu'il l'aime vraiment, lui, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ouais, dommage qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'elle est vraiment.

- Tu veux dire une idiote?

- Ou une sans-cœur.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne l'aime pas plus que ça.

- On ne peut pas la changer, elle croit dur comme fer qu'on doit suivre notre destin.

Isabel ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à penser à Michael. Michael croyait que Tess pouvait avoir raison sur ce point. On ne peut peut-être pas y échapper.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Demanda Max.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. On a seulement convenu qu'on ne se reverrait plus pour un moment, le temps que les choses se tassent.

- Qui a eu cette idée? Toi ou Michael?

- Tous les deux.

- Quand je te regarde, je dirais que c'est lui qui a pris cette désicion, mais quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais.

- Comment ça?

- Il était aussi triste que toi.

Isabel repartit vers sa chambre

- Que fais-tu? Demanda Max.

- Rien, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose tous les deux, pour te remonter le moral.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envire de faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai envie d'aller manger quelque chose, viens avec moi au Crashdown s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira.

- Si tu veux absolument que je vienne avec toi...

- On va seulement souper là et ensuite on reviendra à la maison si tu veux.

Il la prit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la voiture.

Kyle était retourné chez lui. Tess y était encore.

- Que lui as-tu fait? Demanda Tess.

- Rien.

- Rien?

- Non, il m'a tout expliqué, ce que tu as omis de faire.

- Je t'aurais expliqué, mais tu es parti enragé. Tu es jaloux de Max, avoue!

- Oui, je l'étais. Mais je lui suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Max et Isabel entrèrent Crashdown Cafe. Alex, Liz et Maria étaient déjà montés. Par contre, Michael travaillait. Max le vit en entrant, pas Isabel. Ils s'assirent à une table et attendirent que la serveuse vienne prendre leur commande. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Max dit à Isabel :

- Je veux voir si Liz va mieux, tu m'attends ici?

Il se dirigea à l'arrière. Il ne monta pas mais se dirigea vers les cuisines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Michael.

- J'amène manger Isabel pour lui changer les idées. Je ne croyais pas te voir ici.

- Isabel est ici? Demanda Michael en regardant vers le restaurant.

- Oui, mais elle ne t'a pas vu. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit.

- Elle va bien? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet pour elle.

- C'est pas la grande forme.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Pas que je sache.

- C'est à cause de ce rêve que j'ai fait. Elle a visité mon subconscient cette nuit et elle l'a vu.

- Elle ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec elle, et que je lui avouais que je l'aime.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui vous arrive?

- Euh...

- Allez, dis.

- Je lui ai dit que ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'elle, bien avant que nous fassions ces rêves. C'est pour ça, si on peut dire, qu'on s'est comporté comme ce matin.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Tu ne peux pas jeter le blâme sur ta sœur, elle n'y ait pour rien.

- Je peux te poser une question? L'aimes-tu vraiment?

Il acquiesça par un signe de la tête. Il avait l'air sincère. Max rejoignit Isabel. Leurs repas étaient déjà sur la table.

- Elle va mieux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu la voir. Euh... j'ai parlé à Maria... elle m'a dit de lui laisser encore un peu de temps.

- Kyle a été plus compréhensif.

- Beaucoup plus.

Ils discutèrent pendant tout le repas. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Isabel semblait mieux. Elle n'avait plus le goût de repartir tout de suite. Ils continuèrent donc à discuter pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Isabel se leva pour aller au petit coin avant de partir. En revenant vers sa table, elle aperçut Michael à la cuisine. Elle revint s'asseoir, l'air embarassé.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Max.

- Michael est ici.

- Je sais.

- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- J'ai cru qu'il était préférable que tu ne le saches pas.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises.

- Désolé, on part?

- Euh... oui.

Elle regarda vers la cuisine, Michael la vit et lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire puis Max l'entraîna vers la sortie.


	10. Jour 13: Larry

Mardi, Jour 13 - Larry 

Les jours suivants furent assez pénibles pour nos deux âmes en peine. Michael passa le restant de la semaine avec Maria, le jour, au resto, le soir. Isabel restait avec Alex le plus souvent possible. Liz n'était pas encore prête à parler avec Max. Celui-ci resta donc seul tous les jours de la semaine. Kyle vivait parfaitement heureux aux côtés de Tess. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, il prenait soin d'elle presque nuit et jour. Tess commençait à le trouver trop envahissant. Il ne l'était pas tant que ça, mais elle était très suceptible ces temps-ci...

- Kyle, tu pourrais me laisser respirer un peu?

- Quoi?

- Tu es trop envahissant.

- Mais tu es enceinte, je prends soin de toi.

- D'accord, je suis enceinte, mais je peux encore prendre soin de moi-même, je ne suis même pas enceinte d'un mois encore.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien. Tu savais que Max ne voulait pas s'occuper du bébé?

- Quoi? Tanpis pour lui, moi je vais prendre soin de lui comme si c'était le mien.

- Kyle! Ce n'est pas le tien! C'est à Max de s'occuper de moi.

- Mais, Tess chérie, tu sais que je ferais tout pour te rendre la vie plus facile.

- Ce que je veux c'est que Max s'occupe de moi et du bébé.

- Je suis là, moi.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin! C'est de Max! Est-ce que tu vas comprendre un jour?

Kyle quitta l'appartement de Tess, l'air triste. Il avait compris le message, elle préférait Max. Max était plus chanceux que lui avec les femmes. Les deux filles que Kyle avait vraiment aimé n'avaient de yeux que pour Max. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Evans. Il ne voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Il espérait qu'Isabel soit là. Elle était toujours là pour tout le monde, pourquoi pas pour lui. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, Max vint ouvrir.

- Kyle? Que fais-tu là?

- J'aimerais parler à Isabel.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Ah... zut, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que tu veux me parler?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Entre.

- Tu es seul?

- Ouais... Isabel est chez Alex et mes parents ne sont pas rentrés.

- Liz?

- Euh... elle n'est pas encore prête à me parler.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai couché avec Tess.

- Ah...

- Toi et Tess, ça va?

- Non, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je m'occupe d'elle aussi fort que possible et elle, elle vient de me dire qu'elle en avait marre. Elle ne veut pas que je m'occupe d'elle, ni du bébé.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est toi qu'elle veut. J'ai compris le message, alors je te la laisse.

- Kyle, je ne la veux pas. Je ne l'aime pas. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'est Liz que j'aime, elle ne veut rien comprendre. Elle reste accroché à l'idée que notre destin doit être suivi à la lettre. Je ne veux pas te la prendre Kyle.

- Mais elle, elle t'aime. Elle veut être avoir toi, juste avec toi, avec personne d'autre. Elle ne m'aime pas et elle me l'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure.

- Kyle, c'est une extra-terrestre, elle obéit au doigt et à l'œil à notre planète. Elle se fout des sentiments des autres.

- Pourquoi Isabel, Michael et toi n'êtes pas comme ça?

- J'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'elle a été élevé avec Nasedo.

- Ça fait du bien d'en parler. J'aurais jamais cru que je me confierais à toi un jour. À part le soir où on s'est saoulé, dit-il en riant.

- Le soir où on s'est saoulé? Ah oui... je ne me rappelle pas trop de cette soirée.

Isabel arriva à ce moment.

- Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Il avait besoin de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tess.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore?

- Kyle va t'expliquer, moi je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Alors Kyle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tess ne m'aime pas, c'est Max qu'elle aime.

- Elle est comme ça, elle est obstinée. Elle fait tout pour que Max l'aime, mais elle ne comprend pas que Liz et Max, on ne peut pas les séparer.

- Toi et Michael, c'est pas aussi compliqué.

- Ça l'ait plus que tu ne le crois.

- Comment ça?

- C'est compliqué. Je déteste ne pas être d'ici.

- Je crois que Tess déteste être sur Terre, elle préférerait retourner sur... euh... votre planète.

- Pour Michael, Max et moi, je crois que c'est tout à fait le contraire. J'aimerais connaître mes origines, mais je ne quitterais jamais la Terre. J'y suis trop bien.

- Ça semble tellement complexe pour vous. Vous devez cacher votre réelle identité, vous ressentez des choses pour une personne que vous n'aimez pas, et vous ne connaissez pas votre vraie famille.

- Comme tu dis, c'est compliqué. Et ça le sera toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais imaginer combien c'est compliqué.

Max passait devant sa chambre quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Michael.

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas à la maison?

- J'ai promis à ta sœur de ne pas appeler.

- Vous compliquez toujours tout.

- J'essaie seulement de faciliter les choses.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu?

- J'avais simplement envie de savoir comment elle allait.

- Ah, mais bien sûr, tu facilites les choses là, dit alors Max sarcastiquement.

- Arrête, je pense toujours à elle, je veux savoir comment elle va.

- Elle va bien... elle est avec Kyle en ce moment.

- Avec Kyle? Pourquoi?

- Tess fait des siennes, et Kyle avait besoin de parler.

- Isabel est toujours là pour tout le monde...

- Ouais... est-ce tu as toujours tes pulsions?

- Ouais... et elles sont de plus en plus fortes. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer. Mais au moins je ne fais pas trop de gaffe.

- Ça devrait se terminer bientôt.

- Ouais, demain ça fera deux semaines. Le temps est tellement long, on dirait que ça fait deux mois que ça dure.

- Tant que ça?

- Ouais... c'est effrayant. Je dois partir, ma pause est terminée et le boss arrive.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Isabel commençait à avoir très chaud, mais Kyle ne se rendit compte de rien. Il l'invita à aller manger un morceau au Crashdown.

- Euh... je ne sais pas trop.

- Max viendra avec nous aussi.

- C'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Euh... et bien... Je crois que Michael travaille ce soir. Et on ne doit pas se voir.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour ne pas qu'il se produise la même chose qu'avec Max et Tess.

- Alors tu ne viendras pas?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...

- Si Max vient, tu viendras aussi?

- Euh... peut-être...

- Max? cria Kyle.

- Pas besoin de crier, dit alors Max en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu veux venir avec Isabel et moi au Crashdown.

- Ouais

- Michael sera probablement là, dit Isabel.

- Ouais, mais tu y étais l'autre soir, et lui aussi, et rien d'inquiétant ne s'est produit.

­- C'est vrai...

- On y va? Demanda Kyle.

Pendant tout le repas, ils discutèrent de Tess et du destin des quatre extra-terrestres. À la table derrière eux se trouvait Larry et Jennifer, un couple de touristes qui étaient en visite à Roswell le jour de la fusillade.

- Jennifer? Tu entends ce que ces jeunes racontent? Demanda Larry à sa compagne.

- Quoi donc?

- Ils sont des extra-terrestres, tu vois que j'avais raison!

- Tu t'imagines des choses Larry. Arrête, il n'y a pas d'extra-terrestre à Roswell, il n'y en a jamais eu.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils viennent de dire?

- Non, et puis ce sont des jeunes, ils s'inventent sans doute des histoires pour se faire peur entre eux.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve. Écoute.

- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que vous allez retourner sur votre planète un jour? Demanda Kyle.

- On n'en sait rien Kyle, répondit Isabel. Et s'il te plaît, ne parle pas trop fort.

- Oh! Désolé.

- Tu as entendu? Demanda Larry.

- J'ai entendu des jeunes en train de délirer. Ils sont probablement gelés, ils ont fumé trop d'herbe.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Attends-moi, j'ai un téléphone à faire.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone public.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à l'agent Fisher, s'il vous plaît.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lawrence Treyding, je me trouve à Roswell et il y a trois jeunes au Crashdown Cafe qui affirment être des extra-terrestres.

- Où? Au Crashdown Cafe, vous dites? On arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais pendant ce temps?

L'agent Fisher avait coupé court à la conversation. Larry retourna à la table où l'attendait Jennifer. Il s'assit puis se retourna pour découvrir qui étaient les jeunes en question.

- Hey! Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez ici lors de la fusillade? Demanda-t-il à Max.

- Euh... oui, j'étais ici.

- C'est vous qui avez fait quelque chose à cette fille... euh... comment elle s'appelait cette fille Jen? Ah oui... Liz Parker?

- De quoi vous parlez?

- J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? Vous lui avez bel et bien fait quelque chose.

- Max? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Kyle.

- Absolument rien, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle.

Isabel, qui était assise à côté de Kyle, s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Tais-toi, tu ne voudrais quand même pas empirer notre situation. On t'expliquera tout plus tard.

- Monsieur, si ça peut vous rassurer, aussitôt que j'ai entendu les coups de feu, j'ai quitté la place.

- Racontez ça à d'autres que moi.

- Larry, arrête d'embêter ces jeunes et mange. Laisse-les dîner tranquille.

Larry se retourna et reprit son repas.

- Ils ne mangeront pas tranquille bien longtemps, j'ai appelé la brigade spéciale d'extra-terrestres, l'agent Fisher sera ici d'un moment à l'autre.

Isabel regarda Max, inquiète. Ils se mirent à discuter très bas pour ne pas que Larry puisse les entendre.

- Max, tu as entendu?

- Je déteste ce Larry.

- Il a parlé à Nasedo, tu crois?

- Sûrement, il n'y a pas deux agents Fisher... il n'y en a plus deux.

- Fisher ou Nasedo? Je ne comprends rien, dit alors Kyle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout t'expliquer, le rassura Isabel.

- Je crois que nous devrions partir... jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fisher, rajouta Max.

- Où allons-nous? Demanda Kyle.

- Allez m'attendre dans la Jeep, je vais passer un coup de fil.

- On ne devrait pas avertir Michael? Demanda Isabel, inquiète.

- Non, ça compliquera les choses, je ne crois pas que Larry sache que Michael est des nôtres.

Kyle et Isabel sortirent. Max mit une pièce dans le téléphone public et composa le numéro du portable de Nasedo.

- Agent Fisher.

- C'est Max.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

- Un homme vient de vous appeler.

- Oui, je sais, je suis en route. Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Rien du tout. Il a dû nous entendre parler. Nous discutions avec le copain de Tess.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention.

- J'en ai conscience. Qu'allez-vous faire?

- J'arrive dans un instant.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas ce type poireauté comme un crétin?

- Max, il y a un homme affirmant qu'il vous a entendu dire que vous étiez des extra-terrestres. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser raconter ça à tout le monde.

- Qu'allez-vous faire?

- Je devrai faire mon devoir et vous protéger.

- Vous le tuerez?

- Je n'en sais rien. Assurez-vous qu'il n'avertisse personne d'autre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture, Isabel répondait aux nombreuses questions de Kyle et lui expliquait ce que Max avait fait à Liz le jour de la fusillade.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais qu'il lui a fait quelque chose, mais quoi je l'ignore.

- Liz a reçu une balle à l'abdomen ce jour-là. Max l'a guéri. Comme il t'a guéri le jour où on t'a tiré dessus.

- Ah! Tout s'explique.

- Et ce mec, Larry, était présent ce jour-là. Il est maniaque d'ovnis et je crois qu'il a des doutes sur Max depuis ce jour.

- Et à propos de Fisher, je croyais que Michael l'avait tué.

­- Oui, il l'a tué, mais Nasedo, l'homme qui doit nous protéger, a pris sa place, il peut changer d'enveloppe corporelle comme il le désire.

- Et c'est Nasedo qui va venir?

­- Oui. Autant t'avertir tout de suite, Nasedo n'aime pas avoir d'ennemi, il se peut qu'il élimine Larry.

- Il va le tuer?

- Comme je le connais, probablement.

- C'est un malade!

- Il fait ça pour nous protéger.

- Je préfère ne pas le rencontrer.

- Comme tu veux. C'est lui qui a élevé Tess, tu sais.

- Arrête, tu commences à me faire peur.

- Tess n'est pas dangereuse.

Max arriva à ce moment.

- Je viens de parler à Nasedo.

- Que va-t-il faire?

- Il dit qu'il ne sait pas. Mais à mon avis, on peut dire adieu à Larry.

­- Regarde, il arrive, j'espère qu'il n'éliminera pas ce pauvre Larry devant tout le monde.

- Ça me surprendrait.

Pierce entra dans le restaurant et demanda à voir Larry.

- Vous m'avez appelé? Demanda Pierce.

- Agent Fisher? Quel plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, s'exclame Larry.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous ne devriez pas écouter mon copain, je crois qu'il a abusé de la bière en revenant du voyage. Je crois qu'il s'imagine des choses, intervint Jennifer

- Plusieurs gens affirment avoir vu des ovnis. Mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il y a des jeunes, discutant dans un restaurant, qui sont des extra-terrestres.

- Mais j'ai très bien entendu, ce sont ces jeunes... Ils ne sont plus là! S'écria Larry en pointant la table voisine.

- Monsieur, il serait préférable d'aller discuter de tout cela à l'extérieur.

Pierce salua Jennifer en lui disant que Larry reviendrait vite. Larry suivit Pierce hors du restaurant. Pierce apposa sa main sur la poitrine de Larry et celui-ci hurla de douleur. Max, qui avait assisté à la scène, se précipita vers lui.

- Comment comptez-vous annoncer à sa femme qu'il est mort? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne lui annoncerai rien.

- Comment ça?

­- Ce n'est pas mon boulot.

- Elle s'inquiétera s'il ne revient pas. Puis si on trouve le corps, elle vous associera aussitôt au meurtre. Je peux vous suggérer une solution?

- Allez-y.

- Vous devriez prendre l'apparence de cet homme, entrez voir Jennifer et vous lui dites qu'il la quitte car on lui offre un poste dans la brigade et que si elle vous suit elle ne sera pas en sécurité. Lorsqu'ils trouveront le corps de Larry, ils lui annonceront la mauvaise nouvelle. Je déteste ce plan... mais je n'en ai pas d'autre.

Nasedo prit alors la place de Larry puis entra dans le resto. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, puis après quelques minutes, il ressortit. Jennifer était en larmes. Max entra puis alla s'asseoir avec elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, madame?

- Larry est parti, il m'a quitté, comme ça, sans avertissement. Il part à la recherche d'extra-terrestres. J'en ai marre de tout ça, les extra-terrestres, les ovnis et tout. Je quitte cette ville.

- Il est passionné d'ovnis?

- Passionné? Il est bien plus que ça. Et j'en ai ma claque. Je quitte Roswell tout de suite. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Michael avait vu Pierce entrer plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il se dirigea vers Max, l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'arrière du restaurant.

- C'est bien Nasedo que j'ai vu?

- Oui.

- Que faisait-il ici?

- Larry, le gars du jour de la fusillade, nous a entendu parler, Kyle, Isabel et moi. Il a appelé Nasedo. Maintenant on ne peut que prier pour ce pauvre Larry.

- Isabel était ici?

- Ouais...

- Nasedo a vraiment tué Larry?

- Sous nos yeux.

- Dans le restaurant?

- Dans la ruelle à l'arrière. Tu sais où est Liz?

- Elle et Maria ont parlé d'aller voir le nouveau film de Johnny Depp. Ça ne s'est pas arrangé?

- Je ne lui ai pas reparlé.

- Ça va aller mieux, tu verras.

- Pour toi, ça va?

- Ouais, un peu déçu d'avoir raté Isabel mais ça va.

- Elle est dehors. Tu peux toujours aller la voir.

- Ne me tente pas Max. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile.

- Je vais installer une clôture « anti-Michael » autour d'elle, ça te plaît? Dit-il en riant.

- Très drôle.

- Je te laisse retourner à tes casseroles.

Michael retourna à la cuisine, Max à sa voiture.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Kyle.

- Nasedo a tué Larry...

- On sait, on a vu, mais ensuite?

- Il a pris son apparence puis est entré dire à Jennifer qu'il la quittait. J'ai ensuite été voir Jennifer, qui m'a dit qu'elle quittait Roswell.

- J'ai vu Jennifer sortir il y a déjà quelques minutes. Que faisais-tu là-dedans? Demanda Isabel.

- J'ai parlé avec Michael. Il se demandait ce qui se passait.

- J'ai envie d'aller le voir.

- Non!

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle aille voir Michael? Demanda Kyle.

- C'est ses pulsions qui refont surface. C'est ces pulsions qui ont fait que maintenant Tess est enceinte, je ne veux pas qu'Isabel tombe aussi enceinte.

- Mais c'est son choix, laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même.

- Max, j'ai besoin de lui, cria Isabel.

- C'est fort ça! Tu ne peux plus vivre sans lui? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas comme ça cet après-midi? Se questionna Kyle.

- C'est le soir que ça commence.

Max démarra la voiture avant qu'Isabel ne coure rejoindre Michael. Ils déposèrent Kyle chez lui puis retournèrent chez eux.

- Isabel, calme-toi, tu vas aller prendre une douche froide, puis tu vas aller te coucher.

- Max, je n'en peux plus.

- Ça se terminera très bientôt.

- J'ai presque hâte.

Elle alla prendre une douche et se coucha. Elle ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle se vit dans le salon de Michael. Le rêve ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Michael avait fait l'autre soir. Ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur.

- Michael, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi!

Elle retira le t-shirt de son ami, puis déboutonna lentement sa blouse. Elle caressa son torse nu. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser toute la nuit.


	11. Jour 14: Ça finit bientôt

Mercredi, Jour 14 – Ça finit bientôt 

Le lendemain matin, Michael se réveilla. Il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'Isabel et lui étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient et avaient fait l'amour. Techniquement, les deux semaines se terminaient ce soir, il ne restait plus qu'un soir à résister à ses envies. Ils ne pouraient toujours pas coucher ensemble mais leurs pulsions seraient parties.

Lorsqu'Isabel se réveilla, elle resta couché encore un moment, elle se remémorait son rêve. Michael était si beau, si attachant, elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Elle dût se lever, à contre-cœur, elle devait aller à l'école.

Au lycée, Michael et Maria discutaient de la fin de semaine qu'ils avaient préparé.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux toujours partir en camping samedi soir? Demanda Michael.

- Oui, je suis sûre.

- Tu ne travailles pas?

- Non, pas en fin de semaine. Toi non plus j'espère?

- Je finis ce soir.

- Alors c'est parfait.

Elle l'embrassa. Liz passa devant eux.

- Tu sais si c'est arrangé entre Max et Liz? Demanda Michael à sa compagne.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils se sont reparlés.

- Ils devraient. Il paraît que Kyle a su à propos de Tess et il a voulu frapper Max, mais Isabel est intervenu à temps. Max a ensuite tout expliqué à Kyle et il a tout compris. Ça, c'est bien un homme. Une femme, ça doit avoir plusieurs jours de réflexion.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler contre les femmes mon cher. J'en suis une.

- Ah oui... désolé.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Je devrais aller voir si elle va bien, dit alors Maria en parlant de Liz.

- Vas-y. Passe une bonne journée.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

De son côté, Alex racontait son rêve à Isabel.

- J'ai rêvé que j'entrais dans une salle de classe. Cette classe était une sorte de dîner romantique. Il y avait un band qui jouait. Puis tu es arrivé, tu étais magnifique dans cette belle robe rouge. Je t'ai invité à danser. On a dansé ainsi toute la nuit.

Elle l'embrassa. Isabel avait déjà vu ce rêve. C'est avec ce rêve qu'elle avait su qu'Alex l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait visité son subconscient pendant qu'il était endormi.

- Je dois aller voir mon professeur d'informatique avant les cours. Alors, on se revoit à la pause, dit Alex.

- Oui, à la pause. À tantôt.

Maix était déjà arrivé lorsqu'Isabel entra dans la classe. Michael entra juste derrière elle. Kyle, Maria et Liz arrivèrent peu de temps après. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, Max alla rejoindre Liz.

- Je peux te parler? Demanda Max.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de me parler.

- Liz, je m'excuse, je ne m'excuserai jamais assez.

- J'ai parlé à Kyle. Il m'a fait réfléchir. Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était pas vraiment ta faute et que Tess était une idiote, ce que je savais déjà.

- Alors, tu me pardonnes?

- On peut dire.

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais c'était trop tôt pour elle.

- Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose ce soir? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- S''il te plaît. On pourrait aller voir un film.

- Ouais, ça me plairait.

- Je viens te chercher vers six heures, ça te va?

- C'est parfait.

- À ce soir alors.

Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser et se dirigea à son second cours. Maria vint rejoindre Liz, Michael à ses côtés.

- Alors? C'est réglé? Demanda Maria.

- Oui, on passe la soirée ensemble ce soir.

- Bon, c'est mieux. Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas parlé.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas réagi de la meilleure façon.

- C'est juste normal une réaction comme ça pour une fille, déclara Michael.

Liz se mit à rire.

- Michael! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas passer des commentaires sur les femmes, ce n'est pas très agréable pour nous, lui dit Maria en lui donnant une claque retentissante sur l'épaule.

- Aïe! Mais ça fait mal! Tu ne fais pas très attention à moi, tu sais.

- Tu as eu ce que tu méritais.

Max se dirigeait vers son cours quand Tess l'arrêta.

- Nasedo veut nous voir tous les quatre aux incubateurs.

- Quand?

- Immédiatement.

- OK. Va m'attendre à la Jeep. Je vais chercher Isabel et Michael.

- Si je les vois, je leur fais le message.

Tess sortit de l'école tandis que Max cherchait Isabel et Michael.

Isabel était près de son casier. Elle discutait avec Kyle et Alex. Max passa à côté d'eux, sans les voir. Il avait l'air pressé.

- Max? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ah! Tu es là! Tu as vu Michael?

- Pas depuis le dernier cours.

- Nasedo veut nous voir tous les quatre aux incubateurs immédiatement. Ça a l'air urgent.

- Tu veux que je trouve Michael.

- Si tu le vois, tu lui fais le message. Je le cherche de mon côté. On se rejoint à la Jeep.

- Vous allez rater les cours? Demanda Alex.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Isabel.

Max s'éloigna pendant qu'Isabel expliquait à Alex et Kyle qu'elle devait partir. Elle embrassa Alex et se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes. Elle devait s'y arrêter avant de retrouver Michael. En ressortant, elle se heurta contre quelqu'un.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Isabel! S'exclama Michael. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- Depuis la semaine passée.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Je croyais qu'être plus distant nous avait fait du bien... mais lorsque je t'ai vu, ça a été encore pire.

- Pour moi aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le visage de son amie.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- On ne peut pas.

Elle recula d'un pas.

- Je sais. Aujourd'hui, c'est pire que tous les autres soirs.

- Vraiment pire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais après les cours?

- Rien de spécial. Alex ne pourra rien faire, il a un cours d'informatique après les cours, alors je serai seule et toi?

- Je travaille à six heures, mais de la fin des cours jusqu'à cette heure, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Tu ne fais rien avec Maria?

- Non, elle doit aller à une exposition avec sa mère, je ne sais plus trop où.

- On pourrait se voir...

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure idée...

- Je sais mais...

- Ah! J'allais oublier. Max nous attend à la Jeep. Nasedo veut nous voir aux incubateurs immédiatement.

- Dépêchons-nous alors.

- Nous allons rater les cours. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- Ah oui, beaucoup! Mais puisque nous n'avons pas d'autres choix... rigola Michael.

Isabel et Michael rejoignirent donc Max et Tess à la Jeep. Max venait d'arriver. Michael et Isabel embarquèrent à l'arrière.

- Que nous veut-il? Demanda Michael.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, répondit Tess.

- On verra bien quand on y sera, ajouta Max.

- C'est peut-être à propos d'hier soir, dit Isabel.

- Hier? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Tess.

- Un petit incident. Un homme a appelé Pierce pour signaler la présence de trois extra-terrestres au Crashdown : Isabel, Kyle et moi. Ils nous avaient entendus discuter, expliqua Max.

- Kyle? Il n'est pas un extra-terrestre, dit Tess.

- Nous le savons, mais lui croyait que s'en était un, répliqua Isabel.

- Vous n'apprendrez jamais à être discret? Demanda Tess.

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est de ta faute tout ça, s'écria Michael. Kyle se pose des questions sur nous à cause de toi.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence. Michael avait raison, mais personne à part lui ne voulait l'admettre. Isabel s'approcha de Michael et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que tu as refait le rêve de l'autre soir, cette nuit?

- Euh... oui... tu es venue visiter mes rêves?

- Non, je l'ai fait aussi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, c'était si agréable Michael.

- C'était plaisant, c'est vrai.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis, s'approchant de son visage, il rejoignit ses lèvres. Tess les regarda.

- Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas comme eux? Demanda-t-elle à Max.

- Eux, ils sont dans leur période de... je ne sais pas comment appeler ça... leur passion est de plus en plus intense à cause des pulsions. C'est supposé faire deux semaines ce soir.

- Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas comme ça alors?

- Parce qu'il a fallu que tu tombes enceinte immédiatement pour pouvoir plaire à ta planète.

- Je te ferai remarquer que ce bébé, je ne l'ai pas fait seule.

- Hé! C'est pas la peine de se disputer tous les deux, intervint Michael.

- On ne se dispute pas, on discute, dit Tess.

- Discutez moins fort s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi? On vous dérange?

- Oui!

- Laisse-les tranquille, répliqua Max. Tant qu'on est là, ils ne feront rien.

Michael retourna à Isabel. Il avait envie d'elle, encore plus que d'habitude. La petite bande d'extra-terrestres se dirigeait toujours vers la grotte des incubateurs. Plus ils s'approchaient de cette grotte, plus les deux tourtereaux assis sur le siège arrière s'agitaient.

- Eux, ils s'aiment vraiment, fit remarquer Tess, qui n'avait pas cessé de les observer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Demanda Max.

- Écoute, juste au son de leur baiser, ça se sent... ou plutôt ça s'entend.

- Tu sais que c'est parce que qu'ils sont dans cette période.

- Moi je te dis qu'ils s'aiment. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont dans cette période qu'ils se le montrent, mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que ça soit comme ça entre nous?

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'aime Liz. Je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes en même temps.

- Je ne te demande pas d'aimer deux personnes, mais moi.

- Tu pourrais pas oublier ça un peu. Je te dis que j'aime Liz, je suis tanné de t'entendre me dire des chose comme « Aime-moi et que moi » ou « Oublie Liz, blablabla ».

Ils gardèrent le silence tout le restant du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des rochers où se situait la grotte des incubateurs, ils sortirent de la voiture. Max réussit à convaincre Isabel et Michael de se lâcher quelques instants. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la hauteur de la grotte. Max ouvrit la porte, Michael et Isabel montèrent un peu plus haut, jusqu'à la pointe du rocher. Ils regardèrent à l'horizon. Michael se tenait derrière Isabel, il la prit par la taille, puis l'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues secondes. Max et Tess les regardaient lorsque Nasedo sortit de la grotte.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? Demanda Max.

- C'est sûrement le dernier jour de leur période, répondit Nasedo. Il paraît que si vous arrivez au dernier jour, comme nos deux amis, les rêves que vous faites avec l'autre peuvent se réaliser. Ils ont sûrement rêvé qu'ils étaient ensemble ici.

- Il faut les arrêter.

- Non Max! Tu dois les laisser faire. C'est ce qui doit arriver, lui dit Tess en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il aille rejoindre sa sœur.

- N'essaie pas de m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'ils commettent la même erreur que moi.

- Une erreur? Tu dis que ce qu'on a fait était une erreur?

- Oui! La plus grosse erreur de ma vie!

- Comment oses-tu?

- Laisse-moi passer.

Il la poussa puis se dirigea vers les deux personnes concernées.

- Isabel! Michael! Arrêtez! Nasedo doit nous parler.

- Euh... Max... Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés? Demanda Michael.

- Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Isa! Toi tu dois m'écouter. Nasedo nous attend.

- On devrait peut-être l'écouter Michael. J'ai envie autant que toi de continuer mais... nous sommes venus ici pour Nasedo, ne l'oublie pas, dit Isabel en essayant de convaincre Michael.

- C'est vrai mais... Bon OK.

Isabel lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'ouverture de la grotte.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous parler? Demanda Michael.

- C'est à propos de l'incident d'hier. Vous avez été très imprudent de parler de ces choses en public. Vous savez qu'il y a plein de maniaques d'ovnis et d'extra-terrestres, surtout à Roswell, vous devriez faire plus attention, expliqua Nasedo.

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas vraiment notre faute. Tess a laissé tomber son copain et il se posait des questions, c'est tout, dit Isabel.

- Vous devez faire attention! Surtout dans des endroits comme le Crashdown Cafe. C'est un attrape-touriste, ils attirent les touristes avec un thème comme les extra-terrestres, alors...

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, le coupa Tess. Je m'expliquerai avec Kyle.

- Il sait déjà pas mal de choses, ajouta Isabel.

- Il en sait peut-être trop, intervint Nasedo.

- C'est celui qui en sait le moins sur nous. Liz, Maria et Alex en connaissent bien plus, dit Tess.

- Vous savez que le fait qu'ils sachent autant de choses sur vous peut vous mettre en danger.

- J'ai confiance en eux, affirma Max.

- Moi aussi, disent alors Isabel et Michael à l'unission.

- Et toi, Tess? Tu as autant confiance en eux? Demanda Nasedo.

- Je ne sais pas... je crois.

- Tu crois? Ce qu'il nous faut c'est une certitude.

- Comment puis-je avoir totalement confiance en eux quand je les connais à peine? J'apprends à les connaître et je leur fais confiance petit à petit. Ça vous va.

- Si tu crois que tu peux leur faire confiance alors...

- Je crois que Kyle est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

- J'espère que vous ne regretterez jamais de leur avoir confié toutes ces choses sur vous.

- Jamais, affirma Max.

- C'est ce que j'avais à vous dire, faites extrêmement attention. Ne dites à personne ce que vous êtes vraiment. Tout sera beaucoup moins compliqué...

Nasedo disparut puis les quatre extra-terrestres repartirent. Ils déposèrent Tess chez elle, puis Max s'arrêta chez Michael.

- Je dois vous parler, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Demanda Michael.

- Nasedo m'a dit que le dernier jour de votre « période », vos rêves peuvent devenir réalité. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tous les rêves que vous faites ensemble peuvent se produire. Je veux savoir tous les rêves que vous avez fait, du moins tous les endroits où vous rêvez que vous couchez ensemble.

- Moi, j'ai rêvé que nous le faisions... euh... sur les rochers, dans ma chambre, dans celle de Michael, le salon de Michael... euh... je crois que c'est tout, conclut Isabel.

- Tu ne rêves qu'à ça?! Et toi Michael?

- J'ai pas trop envie de te parler de ça!

- Si tu veux que je t'aide...

Michael soupira.

- Les rochers, ma chambre, celle d'Isabel, mon salon, ma table de cuisine, le Crashdown...

- Le Crashdown? Demanda Isabel.

- Euh... oui, pendant que je travaillais, répondit Michael, embarassé.

- C'est tout? Demanda Max.

Il réfléchit.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous rêvez toujours à ça.

- Max! Nous ne contrôlons pas nos rêves, s'exclama Isabel.

- Ouais, je sais. Et puis, Michael? Quoi d'autres?

- L'armoire du concierge à l'école... puis le siège arrière de la Jeep.

Max posa une main sur ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Je vais devoir vous surveiller encore toute la soirée. Vous n'êtes que des obsédés!

- Michael travaille ce soir, on ne se verra pas... et nous ne sommes pas des obsédés Max, on ne fait pas exprès.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller le rejoindre au Crashdown? Comme nous le savons maintenant, le Crashdown est un lieu à bannir pour la soirée.

- Je resterai à la maison.

- En tout cas... on verra ce soir ce que nous ferons. On retourne en cours?

- J'ai pas trop envie d'y retourner, déclara Michael.

- Moi non plus, dit Isabel.

- J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller non plus, décida Max. Je peux vous poser une question? Dans ces rêves, vous le faites toujours?

- La plupart du temps, répondit Michael.

- Ouais, dit Isabel. Mais je constate qu'on ne fait pas les mêmes rêves en même temps. Michael fait plus de rêves que moi.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire tout ça.

- Je ne te fais pas de reproches Michael, dit Isabel en s'approchant de lui.

Ils étaient en bas des escaliers de l'appartement de Michael. Michael et Max étaient assis sur la dernière marche et Isabel se tenait debout devant eux. Michael appuya sa tête sur le ventre d'Isabel en la serrant contre lui. Isabel lui jouait dans les cheveux.

- Comment vous faites? Demanda Max.

- Quoi? Demanda Isabel.

- Pour être ensemble, ainsi sans avoir de remords à propos d'Alex ou Maria. C'est comme si vous sortiez ensemble en cachette.

- Tu crois que je n'ai aucun remord? Tout ça sera fini demain, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Il y a quand même des choses qui vont me manquer, ajouta Michael.

- Comme quoi? Demanda Max.

- Sentir le parfum d'Isabel, sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes et tout...

- Ça va me manquer aussi.

- Si vous vous aimez autant, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas ensemble? Demanda Max.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Alex comme ça.

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous venez de dire que... ah... et puis laissez faire.

- Max, même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive, affirma Isabel.

Max regarda sa montre et déclara qu'il était temps de partir. Il se dirigea vers la Jeep, Isabel regarda Michael. Elle s'assit à côté de lui puis lui prit la main.

- Je dois partir.

Elle l'embrassa.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui répondit Michael.

- Je voudrais bien mais...

Elle pointa son frère. Michael l'embrassa à son tour.

- Je m'en veux d'être autant attiré par toi, lui dit-il.

- Isabel? Tu viens? Cria Max.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

Elle se tourna vers Michael, lui dit à nouveau qu'elle devait partir puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna.

- Michael?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Toi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

- Tu sais que je ressens plein de choses pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas alors?

- J'ai envie de te le dire, mais j'en suis incapable.

- Ça prouve que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Non, Isabel. Je... Je ne suis pas capable de passer plus d'une journée sans toi, ce n'est pas une assez grande preuve d'amour pour toi?

- Non, peut-être que tu aimes seulement être en ma compagnie, à cause de mon physique.

- Isabel, comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille?

- Je te croirai lorsque tu me le diras.

- Je...

- On se reverra plus tard. Bye!

- Isabel!

- Bye Michael!

Elle embarqua dans la Jeep. Michael courait derrière elle.

- Isabel, attends. Comment je peux te le prouver?

- Je ne te demande pas grand chose, seulement que tu me le dises!

- Je... Tu le sais...

- On peut partir maintenant, dit Isabel en regardant Max.

Michael resta planté là, à regarder la Jeep s'éloigner. Il entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être imbécile. Même pas capable de lui dire que tu l'aimes. Pourquoi? Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle. » se disait-il à lui-même.

Max regarda Isabel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien.

- Isabel, tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te prouve?

- Son amour pour moi.

- Tu sais qu'il t'aime. Et tu sais aussi que Michael n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle de ses sentiments.

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais seulement qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, je ne demande pas la lune.

- Pour Michael, c'est plus difficile que tu ne crois. Il te le dira quand il sera prêt.

- Quand le sera-t-il? Le sera-t-il un jour?

- Qui sait? Bon, alors je peux être sûr qu'avec cette dispute, vous ne vous retrouverez pas ensemble dans un de vos endroits de rêve.

- Ouais... C'est pas moi qui va aller vers lui en tout cas.

- Tu me rassures. Ce soir, je sors avec Liz, alors je ne pourrai pas vous surveiller. Mas si tu as la moindre inquiétude ou seulement envie d'aller le rejoindre, tu m'appelles.

Michael était étendu sur le divan, il réfléchissait. Il aimait Isabel. Il l'aimait, il le savait, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'était pas capable de lui dire. Les mots ne venaient pas. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était convaincu qu'il l'aimait. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Isabel. Une voix féminine répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allo?

- Je... Je t'aime...

- Quoi? Michael? C'est toi? Demanda madame Evans.

- Euh... ah... Madame Evans... je crois que je me suis trompé de numéro, désolé, je voulais appeler Maria. Désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ça va, au revoir.

Madame Evans raccrocha le téléphone.

- Qui c'était? Demanda Isabel.

- Michael.

- Que voulait-il?

- Il s'est trompé de numéro.

- Ah...

- Il est bizarre ce jeune homme.

- Comment ça?

- Lorsque j'ai répond, il a dit quelque chose comme « je t'aime » sans même dire allo.

Isabel sourit.

- Puis il a dit qu'il voulait appeler Maria. Au début, j'ai eu peur.

- Pourquoi?

- Je croyais qu'il allait me dire qu'il t'aimait.

- Pourquoi? Ça te ferait si peur s'il m'aimait?

- Isabel, ce n'est pas un garçon pour toi. Tu mérites mieux que lui. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui?

- Non, mais Michael est un garçon super, il est très gentil. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que je sorte avec lui.

- Il vit seul, il n'a aucune obligation, il fait ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas toujours bien.

- Il est responsable, il a un appart, un emploi... Il a des obligations...

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas à avoir peur, j'ai confiance en toi et je suis sûre que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui, et puis tu sors déjà avec Alex, non?

- Oui, je sors toujours avec Alex.

Michael était toujours étendu sur le divan. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être imbécile parfois, Guerin. Dire ça à sa mère! Espèce d'imbécile! Je ne pourrai plus voir madame Evans en face, je vais être tellement gêné. » Il était presque six heures, Michael devait aller travailler, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il partit donc et se dirigea vers le Crashdown. Il entrait dans le restaurant lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu. Il resta surpris; personne ne réagit. Il se précipita vers l'arrière du restaurant. Liz était étendu sur le sol, Tess était debout à côté d'elle avec un revolver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai fait la seule chose à faire pour avoir Max : me débarasser d'elle, répondit-elle en pointant le corps inerte de Liz.

Michael s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais tu es cinglée? Quelle sorte de créature es-tu? Tu n'as pas de cœur? Tu es pareille à Nasedo!

- Je ne suis pas cinglée et j'ai un cœur, c'est justement pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, par amour pour Max.

Michael se pencha sur le corps de Liz. Il ouvrit sa chemise. La balle avait traversé sa poitrine. Il posa sa main à l'endroit où la balle était entré puis utilisa son énergie pour sauver Liz, comme Max l'avait fait. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, Liz était une amie et Max lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie de ne pas l'avoir fait. Liz le regarda, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit puis elle se mit à pleurer.

- Ça va aller maintenant, la rassura Michael. Tant que je suis là, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

- Non mais Michael, tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser me piquer Max comme ça, dit Tess.

- Tess? C'est plutôt toi qui essaie de lui piquer puis Max a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas toi! Et puis pourquoi personne n'a réagit lorsque tu as tiré?

- Tu devrais le savoir!

- Ah oui... Cet espèce de pouvoir que tu as de faire croire au monde qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre... Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur moi?

- Je l'ai seulement fait sur les personnes déjà dans le Crashdown. Toi, tu as dû y entrer après.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever la vie comme tu as essayé de le faire.

- C'est pour Max que j'ai fait ça.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra de toi quand il saura ce que tu as fait.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire?

- Il le saura bien assez tôt.

- Je te dis qu'il ne saura rien.

Elle prit le revolver que Michael avait placé sur la table basse. Elle le pointa sur lui.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça? Pense à notre planète, que vont-ils pensé de toi? Dit Michael, effrayé.

- Comme vous le dites si bien, ils ne sont pas là, ils ne peuvent pas décider de ce que je ferai.

- Si tu fais ça, tu feras une grosse erreur, Max t'en voudra à mort. Isabel aussi. Si tu fais ça, notre quatuor sera détruit.

- Notre quatuor? De quel quatuor parles-tu? Depuis quand je fais partie de votre clan?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Non Michael. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je suis à part. Vous êtes tous les trois, vous menez une petite existence normale.

- Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras vraiment plus personne, tu nous avais tous les trois, mais si tu tires, c'est pas sûr que tu auras encore des amis.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je leur aurai enlevé leur ami, leur Michael? Tout le monde t'aimait?

- Peut-être pas, mais Isabel, Maria et Max tiennent à moi. Et si tu leur enlèves ce à quoi ils tiennent, ils t'en voudront, Kyle, Liz et plein d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas t'en voudront, pas parce que c'était moi, seulement parce que tu auras enlevé la vie.

- Je... je trouverai bien le moyen d'arranger les choses, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle tira.

- Attends, supplia Michael.

Mais c'était trop tard. Michael ressentir une douleur intense le traverser. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Liz avait assisté à toute la scène, elle regarda Tess, les yeux remplis de larmes, puis courut vers Michael.

- Michael! Non!

Elle appuya sur la blessure, en espérant que ça aiderait. Michael la regarda puis ouvrit la bouche. Quelques sons sortirent.

- Dis à Maria... et à Isabel... que je les aime et que je veillerai sur elles... dis à Max de prendre soin d'elles... Il me manquera... Fais attention à lui...

- Non Michael, tu dois vivre. J'aimerais tant t'aider.

- Liz... atten...

Il arrêta de parler. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Liz sut qu'il était parti et se mit à pleurer. Elle se retourna vers Tess, en colère. Tess pointait son arme sur elle. C'est alors qu'Isabel entra en coup de vent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit le corps de Michael par terre, puis vit Tess pointant son arme sur Liz. Elle se concentra puis tendit la main vers celle de Tess, l'arme alla se cogner contre le mur. Elle tendit alors à nouveau la main vers Tess, elle la plaqua contre le mur. Tess ne pouvait plus bouger. Isabel s'approcha d'elle puis mit une main de le cou de Tess.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Michael? Tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Michael, pourquoi lui?

- Ce n'était pas lui que je visais, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne m'en a pas laisser le choix.

- Qui visais-tu alors?

Tess regarda Liz. Isabel se retourna pour voir ce que Tess regardait.

- Quel est ton problème?

- Elle. Elle veut me prendre Max.

- C'est Max qui décide de sa vie, alors laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

- Sans elle, Max serait à moi.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

Isabel lâcha Tess et se dirigea vers Michael. Elle le toucha puis remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus. Elle posa sa main sur la plaie. Rien ne se produisit. Elle se mit à pleurer en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Non! Michael! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, j'ai besoin de toi. Réponds-moi. Michael, respire, s'il te plaît.

Elle essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire retrouver la vie. Mais il était mort. Elle se tourna vers Tess.

- Moi, j'aurais une bonne raison de te tuer, tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne veux plus te voir, disparais de ma vie! Tu m'as pris Michael, je ne te laisserais pas prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Michael était la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu as gâché ma vie, je te hais!

Elle se tourna vers Liz.

- Et toi, ça va bien, dit-elle, en essayant de ne plus pleurer.

- Oui... on peut dire.

- On devrait appeler Max.

- Il va bientôt arriver, il devait venir me chercher.

- Appelle-le!

Liz sortit de la pièce pour téléphoner à Max. Isabel resta avec Michael. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Liz revint.

- Il arrive... Il t'aimait, n'est-ce pas?

- J'en sais rien. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit de vous dire, à toi et Maria, qu'il vous aime et qu'il veillera sur vous.

Isabel se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

- Et toi? Tu l'aimais?

- Plus que n'importe qui.

- Quelques fois, je pense que je devrais m'éloigner de Max et le laisser suivre son destin.

- Max n'aime pas Tess, dit-elle en regardant cette dernière.

- Si je n'étais pas là, tout serait plus simple pour vous.

- Ça c'est vrai, murmura Tess.

- Ferme-la, cria Isabel.

Elle devenait agressive envers Tess.

- Michael et toi, ça se voyait qu'il se passerait quelque chose.

- Il ne se passera jamais rien. Je l'ai perdu.

- C'est triste.

Max arriva. Isabel lui sauta dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il.

Isabel se dégagea puis il vit le corps de Michael.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- Liz ne t'a rien dit?

- Elle m'a seulement dit que Tess faisait des siennes et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais quoi... je ne sais pas.

- Elle a tué Michael, dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- Elle... a... quoi?

- Elle l'a tué!

- On... on peut toujours le sauver... non?

- J'ai essayé... rien... Je crois qu'il est trop tard.

- Je vais essayer.

- J'espère que ça te donnera de meilleurs résultats que moi. Il faut que tu réussises Max. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui? Je ne pourrai plus vivre.

Max s'approcha de Michael, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et posa sa main sur sa blessure. Rien ne se produisit.

- Je suis désolé, je crois qu'il est trop tard, dit Max en accueillant Isabel dans ses bras.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Non, ça ne se peut pas! Non! Il ne peut pas mourir, c'est Michael, c'est le plus fort.

Elle s'agenouilla près du corps de Michael. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de son ami, puis elle approcha son visage de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Michael, reviens, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Max regardait Isabel. Il avait énormément de peine, mais il essayait de se contrôler devant Isabel, qui était encore plus triste. Max se dirigea vers Liz.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, toi?

- Oui, c'est à cause de moi s'il est...

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Mais c'est vrai...

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- Elle a tiré sur moi parce qu'elle disait que c'était à cause de moi que tu ne l'aimais pas, puis Michael est arrivé, il m'a guéri. Ils se sont disputés, puis elle a pointé son arme sur lui. Il lui a dit qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, que tu n'aimerais pas ça, mais elle a répond que tu ne saurais rien, puis elle a tiré.

- Et maintenant, elle croit que c'est ça qui va faire que je vais l'aimer? Attends-moi un instant.

Tess était encore sous l'emprise d'Isabel, plaquée au mur, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Max se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Michael m'a empêché de faire ce que je voulais.

- Et que voulais-tu faire? Tuer Liz, mais tu es folle! Liz ne t'a absolument rien fait.

- C'est à cause d'elle si...

- Non! Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je ne suis pas avec toi, c'est plutôt grâce à elle. Je ne t'aime pas. Quand pourras-tu le comprendre?

- Je ne comprendrai jamais. On n'est fait l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi Michael et Isabel s'aiment à en mourir et toi, tu ne peux pas me supporter?

- Parce que tu es insupportable, tu es égoïste.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste.

- Tu me veux pour toi seule, ce n'est pas égoïste ça? Regarde ce que tu as fait, dit-il en pointant Isabel. En plus de m'avoir enlevé mon meilleur ami, tu rends ma sœur malheureuse, encore une fois, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Michael ne méritait pas de mourir.

Tess regarda Isabel et comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

- Il faudrait avertir Maria, dit Max à Liz.

- C'est vrai... je crois que je vais l'appeler.

- Il faudrait aussi avertir ton père que Michael ne rentrera pas travailler, ne lui dit pas qu'il est... Nous allons essayer de trouver une solution, il ne faut pas qu'il le soit. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui?

Max venait de se rendre compte que Michael n'allait pas revenir. Il retint les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux. Isabel, elle, pleurait de plus en plus fort en serrant Michael contre elle et le berçant doucement.

Liz prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.

- Allo? Maria? J'ai quelque chose à te dire... j'ai une... une mauvaise nouvelle... non, c'est à propos de Michael... non, non... il t'aime toujours... je crois bien... Il est... euh... désolée, c'est difficile à dire... je ne veux pas te blesser... Non, il n'a pas vraiment quitté la ville... Oui, il est ici, mais en même temps, il n'y est plus... euh... Maria... je crois que tu devrais venir... Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise tout de suite? Bon, je t'avertis, tu vas être triste... il est arrivé un accident, ici tout à l'heure, Michael a reçu un projectile et... il n'a pas survécu... Maria? Tu es là? Je suis désolée que ce soit moi qui ait dû te l'apprendre... Ils ont essayé, ils n'ont rien pu faire... Euh... c'est un peu compliqué... c'est Tess... C'est moi qu'elle voulait tirer, mais Michael m'a défendu et a reçu le coup à ma place... j'ai voulu l'aider mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait et qu'il veillerait toujours sur toi... Tu veux venir à la maison? Je t'attends...

Max n'avait entendu qu'un côté de la conversation, mais il était clair que Maria pleurait.

Alex entra dans le Crashdown, il vit Kyle assis à une table et alla le rejoindre. Il s'attendait à voir Liz ou Maria, ou même Michael travailler ce soir, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient présent. Il n'avait vu personne, mis à part Kyle, de toute la soirée. Maria entra dans le restaurant, passa devant eux en courant sans les voir. Elle pleurait. Alex se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'arrière, Kyle à ses trousses. Maria poussa la porte et vit Michael étendu sur le sol, Isabel à ses côtés. Elle se précipita vers Liz et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule, puis elle vit Tess. La colère qui bouillait en elle allait exploser. Alex et Kyle entrèrent, la seule chose qu'ils eurent le temps de voir était Maria sautant au cou de Tess.

- Je vais te tuer, espèce de salope! Cria Maria, en refermant ses mains autour du cou de Tess.

- Maria! Non! Intervint Max. Tu ne veux pas devenir comme elle.

Maria ne lâchait pas prise. Isabel se joignit à elle.

- Maria a raison, tu n'es qu'une salope, une hypocrite, hurla Isabel. Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être capable d'une telle cruauté. Michael n'a pas mérité ça!

Isabel giflait Tess. Maria déserra ses doigts de son cou et se mit à la gifler à son tour. Max essaya de les séparer, mais il n'était pas capable seul. Il demanda l'aide d'Alex et Kyle. Alex bloqua les bras de Maria et la retira de la petite bataille. Kyle attrapa Isabel et lui bloqua aussi les bras, pour l'empêcher de frapper qui que ce soit. Max se plaça devant Tess.

- Écoutez tout le monde. Je sais que Tess mérite ce que Maria et Isabel voulait lui faire. Mais il serait mieux qu'on n'ébruite pas trop l'affaire. Personne ne doit savoir que... ce qui est arrivé à Michael. Isabel et moi allons essayé de trouver une solution... même s'il est peu probable qu'on puisse ramener Michael, nous allons essayé... Alors, il faudrait que cette histoire reste entre nous, entre nous sept. Personne ne doit savoir. Nous allons apporter le corps de Michael à son appartement et demain matin, Isabel et moi allons... je ne sais pas... trouver une solution... Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour qu'il revienne parmi nous.

Il regarda Maria en disant la dernière phrase. Alex la retenait toujours. Elle se retourna et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. Kyle avait déjà le chandail trempé par les larmes d'Isabel. Alex et Kyle n'étaient toujours pas au courant. Il ne comprenait rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le corps inerte de Michael. Ils demandèrent des explications. Liz conduisit les deux derniers venus à l'écart des autres et leur expliqua la situation. Kyle ne pouvait pas croire que Tess avait pu faire ça. Il savait que c'était sûrement le cas, mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Il savait que Tess était capable de tout quand il était question de sa planète, mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de tuer Michael. Alex, quant à lui, était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre la mort d'un de ses amis aujourd'hui. Maria aurait besoin de tout son soutien, et Isabel aussi... Il savait qu'Isabel aimait beaucoup Michael, il croyait qu'elle le considérait comme un frère. Max demanda à Alex et Kyle s'ils pouvaient l'aider transporter Michael jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne fallait pas que monsieur ou madame Evans le trouve ici. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'appartement, Max suggéra à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi, de se reposer.

- Isabel et moi veillerons sur Michael, et demain matin nous ferons tout pour qu'ils reviennent, nous vous contacterons.

Maria ne voulait pas partir. Liz la persuada de passer la nuit chez elle. Maria se dirigea vers Michael et lui prit la main, elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue. Liz serra Max dans ses bras avant de repartir. Alex embrassa Isabel en lui disant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, elle pouvait l'appeler en tout temps si elle avait besoin d'aide ou de parler. Après que les trois amis eurent quittés la demeure, il ne restait que Kyle et Tess, en plus de Max et Isabel. Kyle serra Isabel dans ses bras, il lui dit alors qu'il était désolé pour tout ce que Tess pouvait leur faire endurer.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Je sais, mais je me sens concerné.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux m'appeler.

Il l'embrassa sur le joue, alla saluer Max puis partit. Tess essaya de le retenir.

- Tu pars? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je resterais?

- Pour me tenir compagnie.

- Oublie-moi. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus?

- Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu perdras toutes les personnes à qui tu es attachées, par ta faute.

- Je t'aime moi.

- C'est faux, tu aimes Max et moi je ne suis que le remplaçant. C'est pas ça que je veux. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

- Kyle!

Kyle partit sans même se retourner. Tess franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Tu reste ici! Ordonna Max.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Isabel.

- Parce qu'ici, elle ne risque pas de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne tuerai personne, se défendit Tess.

- Tu as déjà tué Michael, tu peux très bien recomencer, déclara Isabel.

Max fit asseoir Tess sur une chaise de cuisine et l'attacha. Elle ne pourrait ni se sauver, ni essayer quoique ce soit sur eux.

Le corps de Michael était sur son lit. Isabel s'étendit près de lui. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit.

Michael était debout devant Isabel. Il avança vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui répondit-elle.

- Viens me rejoindre.

- Michael, je ne veux pas mourir.

- Alors fais en sorte que je puisse revenir vers toi.

- Je ne sais pas comment. Comment puis-je te redonner la vie?

- Vous devez emmener mon corps jusqu'aux incubateurs. Là-bas, Nasedo vous attendra.

- Je vais prévenir Max.

- Vous devez être présent tous les trois; Max, Tess et toi. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres personnes.

- Tess? Pourquoi Tess?

- Si nous ne sommes pas réunis tous les quatre, je ne pourrai pas revenir.

- Je déteste Tess.

- Je sais, mais tu dois lui faire confiance cette fois-ci.

- Lui faire confiance? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

- Oui, si tu veux que je revienne.

- Je veux que tu reviennes.

- Alors tu dois lui faire confiance.

Il l'embrassa puis recula d'un pas.

- Tu pars? Déjà? Je veux rester avec toi.

- Isabel, plus vite vous ferez ce que je t'ai dit, plus vite je reviendrai. Si c'est trop long, je ne reviendrai jamais.

- Alors il faut se dépêcher.

- J'allais oublier, il ne faut pas que tu oublies les pierres guérisseusses.

- Où sont-elles?

- Dans mon appartement, dans une boîte sous mon lit, avec les communicateurs et le médaillon.

- Je les apporterai.

Elle s'approcha de lui puis l'embrassa.

- Si je ne réussis pas, tu reviendras me voir?

- Tu vas réussir. Tu dois réussir.

- Mais j'ai peur.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais je suis avec toi, je serai toujours avec toi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui prit la main et y posa un baiser.

Isabel ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Michael, étendu près d'elle, lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Elle se pencha ensuite pour trouver la boîte, sous le lit. Il y avait deux cartons. Lequelle est-ce? Elle ne le savait pas. Michael ne lui avait parlé que d'une boîte. Elle prit une chance et en ouvrit une. Elle était rempli de photos. Des photos d'Isabel. Elle était surprise de trouver autant de photos d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle étira son bras vers l'autre boîte et y trouva les communicateurs, les pierres et le médaillon. Elle prit les pierres et se précipita vers la cuisine, là où était Max et Tess.

- Max! Max! Je sais comment sauver Michael!

- Comment?

- Nous devons l'emmener aux incubateurs, Nasedo nous y attend.

- Comment tu as su?

- Un rêve.

- Quelle sorte de rêve?

- Michael est venu me dire quoi faire.

- Et tu vas croire ce que ce rêve te dit? Demanda Tess.

- C'est la seule piste que nous avons pour le sauver. Nous n'en serions pas là sans toi.

Max détacha Tess.

- Aidez-moi à transporter le corps de Michael.

Il faisait nuit dehors, donc il n'y avait pas de danger que quelqu'un les voit en train de trimbaler le corps sans vie de leur ami.

Isabel et Michael étaient sur le siège arrière. Isabel était tout près de Michael.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai plus te faire de mal, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, comme s'il l'entendait.

Pendant tout le trajet, Isabel avait tenu la main de Michael dans la sienne. Max l'avait remarqué. Il était sûr que s'ils ne réussissaient pas à sauver Michael, Isabel ferait une grosse dépression. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la fameuse grotte, il était environ deux heures du matin, il faisait encore noir. Max et les deux filles sortirent le corps de Michael de la voiture et le traînèrent jusqu'à la grotte. Nasedo était bien là où Michael avait dit, il les attendait. Ils installèrent le corps au milieu d'un cercle qu'avait tracé Nasedo, il y avait quatre traits se rendant au centre.

- Nous allons commencé immédiatement, ensuite vous me raconterez ce qui est arrivé, déclara Nasedo. Placez-vous aux extrémités, à chaque branche doit se trouver l'un de vous.

- Il y a quatre branches, et nous ne sommes que trois, fit remarquer Isabel.

- Je dois participer à cette cérémonie.

Ils prirent chacun une pierre et concentrèrent leur énergie sur Michael. Après quelques minutes, Michael poussa un soupir. Isabel voulut se précipter vers lui, mais Nasedo l'en empêcha.

- Vous devez canaliser votre énergie jusqu'au bout, ou il ne vivra pas longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas en danger, nous devons seulement lui donner plus d'énergie.

Isabel se concentra à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort de Michael. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Michael était debout. Isabel regarda Nasedo, cherchant son accord pour aller le rejoindre. Nasedo lui fit un signe de la tête, elle s'élança vers Michael. Michael était plutôt faible. Isabel le serra dans ses bras. Michael prit une grande inspiration, juste pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et regarda Isabel.

- Merci.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit quoi faire.

Il l'embrassa puis se tourna vers Max.

- Merci vieux, encore une fois, tu as été là pour moi.

- Je le serai toujours.

Ils firent une accolade puis il se tourna vers Nasedo en lui tendant la main.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je n'ai rien à voir à tout cela, c'est eux qu'il faut remercier.

Il regarda Tess mais ne la remercia pas, elle ne méritait aucun remerciement. Isabel la regarda à son tour.

- Si tu t'approches à nouveau de lui, je te tuerai, cria-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je le ferai.

- Isabel, calme-toi, lui dit Michael.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète plus.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est de la faute de Tess tout ce qui est arrivé? Demanda Nasedo.

- Oui, confirma Isabel. Elle a tiré sur Michael, ça l'a tué, si elle recommence, c'est moi qui la tuerai.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Tess?

- Je...

- Elle a voulu éliminer Liz, mais Michael s'est mis en travers de son chemin, la coupa Isabel.

- Tu peux la laisser parler? C'est ce qui est arrivé?

Tess acquiessa avec honte.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi avec tes semblables.

- Je sais.

- Maintenant, partez et ne faites plus de folies comme celle-là. Faites attention.

- Monsieur, est-ce que Michael retrouvera des forces rapidement? Demanda Isabel.

- D'ici quelques heures, il devrait être en pleine forme.

Ils repartirent en saluant Nasedo.

Isabel restait tout près de Michael. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre une autre fois. Max déposa Tess chez elle, puis il arrêta la voiture devant chez Michael.

- Est-ce que tu sera OK? Demanda Max.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais me coucher et dormir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Je reste avec toi, déclara Isabel.

- Il n'y a aucun danger. Je vais me coucher et dormir.

- Je veux rester avec toi!

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'appartement. Isabel fit un chocolat chaud pour Michael, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Michael n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis son retour. Mais pour ce soir, il avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

- Tu veux te coucher tout de suite? Questionna Isabel.

- Je ne suis quand même pas pour me coucher et vous laisser seuls, j'attendrai que vous partiez pour dormir.

- Moi je vais partir, tu viens Isabel? Demanda Max.

- Non, je reste ici, je dormirai sur le canapé. Je veux seulement être là s'il y a quelque chose.

- Comme tu veux.

Max partit.

- Tu n'as pas à rester si tu ne veux pas, dit Michael en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mais Michael, je veux rester avec toi.

- Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas en danger.

- Je veux seulement rester avec toi.

Michael était épuisé et tombait de fatigue. Isabel le remarqua.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à appeler. Je serai juste là, dit-elle en désignant le salon.

- Tu peux rester ici, lui dit-il en tapotant le lit.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui.

Elle grimpa aux côtés de Michael. Michael était déjà étendu prêt à dormir. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi je suis si fatigué, alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait de la soirée? Demanda Michael, sans espérer de réponse.

- Parce que tu as passé par quelque chose de pénible, sans doute.

- C'est fou comme ce qui est arrivé m'a fait prendre conscience que je peux partir n'importe quand, sans pouvoir dire ce que je veux aux personnes importantes pour moi. Et ça peut être le contraire, si tu pars brusquement, ou Maria, ou Max, et que je ne vous ai pas dit combien vous comptez pour moi, je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie.

Elle l'embrassa.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un coup de fil étrange cet après-midi à la maison, dit alors Isabel, en souriant. Un mauvais numéro paraît-il.

Michael parût gêné.

- J'ai tellement honte, je croyais que c'était toi. Et quand j'ai réalisé que c'était ta mère, j'ai bloqué.

- J'ai quand même compris le message.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Isabel. Je ressens tellement de choses quand je suis avec toi.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je m'en serais voulu de partir sans te le dire. La petite chicane qu'on a eu ce matin, plus j'y pense et plus ça me déchire. J'aurais dû te le dire. Imagine que vous n'ayez pas été capable de me ramener. La dernière fois qu'on se serait vu aurait été... une chicane.

- Ne pense plus à ça. Tu es là maintenant.

Elle passa sa main sous le chemisier de son ami et caressa son torse, puis elle déboutonna un bouton, puis un autre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- Tu devrais dormir. Je n'aurais pas dû rester, je t'empêche de te reposer.

- Je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir.

Il l'embrassa, puis déboutonna, à son tour, les boutons de la blouse d'Isabel.

- On ne doit pas Michael.

- Tu as raison, on ne doit pas.

Il ne croyait plus ce qu'il disait. Il continua à l'embrasser. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, il ne voulait qu'elle. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Isabel puis caressa son épaule, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Est-ce que c'est encore les influences de notre planète qui agissent sur nous? Demanda Michael.

- Je ne crois pas, du moins pas pour moi.

- Pour moi non plus. J'ai vraiment envie de toi.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Isabel enleva le chemisier de Michael, puis elle lui caressa doucement le torse. Lui, il retira la blouse d'Isabel. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent toute la nuit.


	12. Jour 15: Que ferons nous?

Jeudi, Jour 15 – Que ferons-nous? 

Le lendemain matin, Michael se réveilla, Isabel contre lui, complètement nue. Il se remémora la nuit précédente. C'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie, plus rien n'existait pour lui, à l'exception d'Isabel et lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés pendant plusieurs minutes, puis s'étaient mutuellement déshabillé. Michael avait longuement admiré le corps de son amie avant de le parcourir avec sa langue. Il revoyait son corps contre celui d'Isabel, épousant les moindres courbes de celle-ci. On aurait cru que leurs corps avaient été dessiné pour recevoir l'autre, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Michael contempla son amie, étendue sur son lit. Elle était si belle. Il se leva en évitant de la réveiller, il enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea à la cuisine. Il préparait le petit-déjeuner d'Isabel lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Michael alla ouvrir. C'était Max et Tess. Il ne savait pas s'il devait les laisser entrer, étant donné qu'Isabel était toujours nue dans la chambre. Mais devant l'insistance de Max, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser entrer. Il aurait préféré que Tess reste dehors, mais comme elle était venue avec Max, c'était difficile de la mettre à la porte. Max regarda vers le salon.

- Isabel n'est plus ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh... oui... elle est encore ici, répondit Michael, mal à l'aise.

- Alors où est-elle?

- Elle dort.

Michael évitait le regard de Max. Il savait que Max allait leur faire la morale s'il savait, et c'était certain qu'il allait le découvrir. Michael leur demanda de l'attendre au salon, il déposa le repas d'Isabel sur un plateau et entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se lever, ma belle.

- Déjà? La nuit a été si courte, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait à manger...

- C'est gentil.

- Je croyais que nous serions seuls ce matin mais...

Max passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre.

- Eh! Salut! S'écria Isabel.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, elle remonta donc la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Max la regarda puis se mit à crier.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- On dirait bien, dit une voix derrière lui. Je suis fière de vous, vous faites enfin ce que vous devez faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle? Demanda Isabel en voyant apparaître Tess derrière Max.

- Nous sommes venus voir comment se portait Michael... on dirait bien qu'il va mieux, répondit Max.

- Toi, je comprends, mais elle! Elle n'a pas à être ici.

- Elle se sentait mal de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Je ne le crois pas. Et depuis quand tu la défends?

- Je ne la défends pas.

- Que fais-tu alors?

Isabel se colla contre Michael, puis elle ne laissa pas Max répondre à sa question.

- Je t'ai dit de rester loin de lui ou je te tuerais, dit Isabel à l'intention de Tess.

- Isabel, arrête ça, ordonna Max. Tu agis comme une enfant.

- Arrête de la défendre! Elle fait tout pour nous rendre la vie misérable et tu continues de la défendre.

- S'il vous plaît, on se calme, dit alors Michael. Isabel, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter.

- Regardez qui parle, s'écria Max. Monsieur je-m'emporte-pour-un-rien.

- Max! Cria Isabel. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Sortez de la chambre, on vous rejoint au salon.

Max et Tess allèrent au salon. Michael n'en pouvait plus et Max n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il vient de dire, dit Isabel.

- Il le pensait. C'est vrai, je m'emporte pour des conneries, et je vous dis de vous calmer.

- Tu voulais seulement éviter un conflit.

- Mais j'en ai causé un autre. Je crois que vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser là où j'étais.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tout va s'arranger.

Elle approcha son visage du sien puis l'embrassa.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, lui fit remarquer Michael.

- Ouais... mais attends...

Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné qui voulait dire : « Restons ici, dans cette chambre, seuls ». Il accueillit ce baiser, mais il savait très bien qu'ils ne devaient pas abandonner Max et Tess comme ça, au beau milieu d'une chicane.

- Allez, habille-toi, dit-il en enfilant un caleçon puis un Jean sous sa robe de chambre.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements, laissés par terre la veille, et se rhabilla. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts à sortir, Michael attira Isabel vers lui.

- Il va m'en vouloir pour ça. Et il ne me pardonnera pas cette fois.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour avoir couché avec toi.

- Michael, tu ne m'as pas forcé, je suis aussi responsable que toi.

Elle le prit par la main.

- Tu vas voir, on va tout arrangé.

Ils s'embrassèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

Tess était assise sur un fauteuil dans le salon et regardait Max faire les cent pas devant elle. Il détestait l'idée que Michael ait couché avec sa sœur.

- Je devrais partir, dit Tess.

- Pourquoi? Tu voulais montrer à Michael que tu regrettes, tu ne vas pas abandonner?

- Ils me détestent.

- Essaie de te mettre à leur place.

Ils arrêtèrent cette discussion lorsqu'Isabel et Michael sortirent de la chambre à coucher.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, dit Max.

- C'est OK, répondit Michael.

- J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré... mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.

- C'est oublié.

- Que faites-vous aujourd'hui?

- Rien pour le moment, les cours, ça me dit rien aujourd'hui, je vais rester ici.

- Et toi, Isabel?

- Tu n'es sûrement pas venu ici pour nous demander ce qu'on ferait de notre journée, dit alors Isabel, sans répondre à la question de Max.

- Je voulais seulement m'assurer que Michael allait bien. Et Tess voulait vous parler.

- Je sais que ce que J'ai fait a été stupide et que vous n'allez pas me pardonner immédiatement, mais je voulais seulement vous dire que je regrette, dit Tess.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Le passé est le passé. On ne peut pas le changer, dit Michael.

- N'espère pas que je te pardonnerai de sitôt, intevint Isabel.

- Isabel, elle voulait simplement s'excuser, expliqua Max.

- Bon et bien, comme personne ne veut de moi, je crois que je vais partir, dit alors Tess en se levant.

- Pour une fois, elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit Isabel assez bas pour que seul Michael l'entende.

- Bye, dit Michael.

- Tu veux que j'aille te reconduire? Demanda Max.

- Non, je vais marcher. Euh... au fait, vous avez dit aux autres que Michael était de retour?

- Pas encore, répondit Max. Et ça serait mieux que ce ne soit pas toi qui leur annonce...

Tess sortit et Max se retourna vers Isabel et Michael.

- Tu es de son côté maintenant? Demanda Isabel.

- Je ne suis pas de son côté. Elle est seule maintenant. Je sais, elle a été stupide, mais elle essaie de s'excuser. Je ne pourrai plus lui faire confiance, mais pour le moment, je crois qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un.

- Tu es trop bon.

- Ouais. Et vous? Après cette nuit? Qu'allez-vous faire?

- Euh... j'en sais rien, répondit Isabel.

- Crois-tu être enceinte?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je vais vous laisser en parler, je dois aller rejoindre Liz au Crashdown. Michael? Tu veux que je la prévienne, pour toi?

- Ouais, dis-lui...

Max sortit de l'appartement. Isabel regarda Michael.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas Isabel.

- Est-ce qu'on tombe automatiquement enceinte dès qu'on le fait?

- On ne sait rien sur nous. Peut-être... peut-être que c'est pas sûr... j'en sais rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si je suis enceinte?

- Si c'est le cas, on va en discuter... et on va prendre une décision ensemble.

- Si je serais enceinte, je le sentirais. Non?

- J'en ai aucune idée. La seule personne qui pourrait te répondre c'est...

- Tess. Je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter avec elle.

- Appelle-la, seulement pour savoir si elle l'a ressenti immédiatement. À moins que je l'appelle.

- Non, j'appellerai. Juste une simple question, c'est pas si difficile.

- Tu vas l'appeler tout de suite?

- Plus vite j'appellerai, plus vite on aura notre réponse.

Elle composa le numéro du portable de Tess.

- Bonjour, c'est Isabel. J'aurais une petite question... tu pourrais m'aider? Merci... Quand tu as... quand tu as couché avec Max, est-ce que tu as ressenti immédiatement que tu étais enceinte? Ah... d'accord, non. Est-ce que tu sais si aussitôt qu'on le fait, c'est sûr qu'on aura un enfant? OK. Merci Bye.

Elle se retourna vers Michael, l'air déçu.

- Quoi?

- Elle a dit qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte après environ deux ou trois jours.

- On verra bien...

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Michael? Si je suis enceinte, je ne veux pas que tu laisses Maria. Tu aimes Maria, je le sais. Nous continuerons à vivre comme on le faisait avant. Avec un enfant en plus...

- Je devrai prendre soin de toi.

- Tu pourras prendre soin de moi, sans quitter Maria. On ne sera pas ensemble, nous devrons nous contrôler, contrôler nos envies et les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre.

- On est obligé de les contrôler maintenant? Demanda Michael en l'embrassant.

Isabel voulut le repousser mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser. Mais après quelques minutes, elle s'obligea à le repousser.

- Non, Michael! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui arrive?

- Isabel. Je... j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, je ne peux pas laisser tomber.

- Mais Michael, il y a Maria et Alex.

- Il y a eu tant de choses qui m'ont empêché de t'avouer que je t'aimais, maintenant, avec ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Moi non plus, si il n'y avait pas eu Alex, j'aurais continué volontiers, mais... Tu comprends?

- Oui, je comprends, mais... je... je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, Isabel le laissa faire, savourant ce moment. Puis après quelques instants, Michael éloigna ses lèvres de celles d'Isabel, tout en laissant son visage à proximité du sien, le front contre le sien, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est si bon, dit-il.

- Oui... Je dois partir, je ne sais pas trop quelle excuse Max a donné à ma mère pour que je ne rentre pas coucher cette nuit.

- Appelle-le... avant de partir. Simplement pour lui demander ce qu'il lui a dit.

Il lui tendit le téléphone. Elle le prit. Après quelques secondes, elle raccrocha.

- Il ne répond pas, dit-elle.

- Il dot être occupé avec Liz, lui répondit Michael en l'attirant vers lui.

- Peut-être.

Ele recomposa. Cette fois, il répondit.

- Max! Où étais-tu? Que faisais-tu? Ah... Je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu avais dit à maman quand elle a vu que je n'étais pas rentré cette nuit? Elle ne t'a pas posé de questions? OK. Je m'arrangerai. Que fais-tu? D'accord. À tout de suite.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas répond?

- Il avait oublier son téléphone dans la voiture.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Et pour ta mère?

- Elle n'a posé aucune question. Ça c'est inquiétant.

- Ouais... Hum... Tu peux lui dire que tu t'es assoupi ici et qu'on a pas oser de te réveiller.

- Si elle apprend que j'ai passé la nuit ici... ça va aller mal.

- J'ai cru entendre que tu attendais Max.

- Oui, il arrive. Liz ne peut pas sortir tout de suite, un gros rush au resto.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir?

- Pour éviter d'avoir trop de problèmes.

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais plus de problèmes.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Les problèmes, c'est moi qui te les apportent. Si vous ne m'aviez pas ramené, tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi. Tu ne te poserais pas tout plein de question sur l'avenir, sur notre enfant. Tu resterais avec Alex. Quels problèmes aurais-tu sans moi?

- Mon problème serait bien plus grand. Je ne t'aurais plus toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, comme pour lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. C'est alors que Max entra. Isabel approcha de la porte, en saluant Michael.

- Attends! Dit alors Michael.

Il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il la retint et l'embrassa, un baiser rempli de passion, qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Michael l'ignora. Isabel arrêta de l'embrasser et lui suggéra de répondre. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone.

- Allo? Ah! Salut. Oui, ça va, et toi? Non, je crois qu'on devrait annulé notre week-end de camping, on pourrait le remettre à une autre fois. Tu sais, je suis épuisé, j'ai envie de rester seul et dormir. Ça ne te dérange pas? Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais. Si tu veux, tu peux passer me voir après le travail. Ah d'accord... À plus tard. Bye!

- Tu devrais aller en camping, lui suggéra Isabel. Ça te changera les idées.

- J'ai envie de rester seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- D'accord! Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses une erreur que tu regretteras ensuite, à cause de moi.

- Ouais.

- Bye!

- Bye...

Isabel et Max quittèrent l'appartement, laissant Michael seul. Michael se coucha sur le divan. La nuit tomba et Michael était toujours là, les yeux ouverts et réfléchissait. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, l'air décidé.

- Je ne veux plus te causer autant de problème Isabel!

Il y aura sans doute une suite, je ne sais pas quand, mais j'ai déjà l'idée.

Je sais que cette fanfic est très longue, et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout.

J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience.


End file.
